Naruto: The twin foxes
by tiszt95
Summary: What hapens, when a young boy find a little hurt fox, save it, help it to grow, and they become brothers in everything but blood? What hapens when an outside force, change a jutsu, to change their future forever?
1. prologue

**This story is based on my own idea. Any possible reference to anything else exept Naruto/Naruto Shippuuden is coincidence. English is my third language so there will be a lot of mistake, so if there is anything you dont understand feel fre to write to me, and i am happy if anyone want to be my beta reader, to make shure i dont make as much mistake as i do alone.**

 **I dont own Naruto in any way shape or form.**

Six year after the Kyuubi incidence a young blond boy walks on the streets of Konoha alone, when he hears some other older kid laugh, but this laugh was diferent. It has had an evil intent in it. When the young boy heard it, he run there and saw some older boy attacking a little fox.

"What are you doing, to that little fox?" asked the boy on an angry voince.

"Just teaching it a leason about coming neer the vilage." answered an older boy, befor he kicked the fox hard enough to send it to the neerby wall.

"Leave him alone!" said the blond on an angryer voice, while readied himself for a fight. The one who answered him, was a ten year old boy, who picked on him a few times befor. He had black hair and was avareg hight, and build. Next to him was an other boy, same age, a little bulkier and shorther than the first one. On the other side, of the first one, was a blond boy. Same age, and same hight as the first, but a bit skinier.

"What will you do if i dont? Run to your mother? Oh no, you have no mother." Said the first again, while looking at the young boy. than got suprised, when he saw the boy was stending in some kind of fighting stance. "What? Do you want me to kick your butt to?" aked, while the other two just laughet. "Teach him a leason!" orderd his two partner.

They don't needed to be told twice, to do it. They just went for the boy, while the leadre went back for the fox, but the young boy had none of it. Not today at least. He let his anger flow through his body, and run by his attackers, and kicked the first legs from under him, then kicked him on the back. Aftert thet the other two charged at the young boy again, but today he was ready. He evaded the first punches, and kicked the bulky boy on the head while he was falling forward. After this the skinny boy looked around himself, and saw he has no chance to beat the boy, after what he did. Never before that did he see the young boy fight back, let alone beat them down.

"P-please I-I will leave, just…" said the last one.

"Run!" said the young boy, and the older boy did as he told. After that the young boy picked up the little fox, and run with it, to the only possible vet who will help the fox.

Half an hour later at the Inuzuka estate

The young blond run, like his life depend on it, to the best animal hospital in the vilage, and the only one, what will help the fox in his hand. He ran in, and jumped ont he reception table.

"Please help him." said the despret blonde, and the woman at the reception table grabed the fox, and went in one of the doors. Inside was an other somewhat older woman, who at the moment had no other patiente.

"Who brounght in this little fox cub?" asked the woman while the receptionist paced it on the table.

"It was me!" said the young blonde who folowed the receptionist. "Three older boy attacked it, and I wanted to help him. Please heal him." asked the boy.

"I will do what I can, please wait outside." said the vet, and the boy went outside. The healing took an hour, after what the vet come out. "Now you can come in." Said the woman, and teh boy folowed her in. "What is your name?" asked the woman.

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."Answered the boy.

"Did you rised this young fox, ot is is a wild one, who got into the vilage?"

"I think he got into the vilage."

"I feared as much… you see we need to keap him for two weak to to make shure he is okay, but after that i am not shure if we can release him back to the forest. He is already was in the vilage for a while which mean he doesn't used to hunt for himself."

"W-what do you mean?" asked Naruto while worried for the little for.

"What i mean is that this little fox will need an owner, but there isn't to many people who will take in a fox." said the woman, then waited a little. "Coud you bring here one of your parents, so you may be the one who can be his owner."

"I… I dont have any parents…" said Naruto, on a low voice.

"Do you have any caretaker? Someone who make shure, you have a home, someone who give you the money, or someone who look after you?" asked the woman on a sad voice. After the Kyuubi attack all of the orfanages are full, and because of that there are a lot of child living on the streat or in abandoned building. The luckier ones got a caretaker who sometimes look after them, and paying for all of their food and bills, but because the numbers there isn't too many,

"Yes I have." Answered Naruto happily.

"Can you bring him here? He will need to write a document, to make sure everything is okay."

"I am not sure if he can come here." said Naruto sadly…

"Well asking never hurts. He can come in any time he can, not just when you can bring the fox home." this made Naruto less sad.

"Okay." answered Naruto, then left the animal hospital, and went home.

The next day

Naruto woke up after 9. He got dressed, had breakfast, and went to his caretaker, the fastest way possible. OF course the woman in front of his caretaker office did not liked that he come here, but after a little arguing he got into the office.

"Jiji!" Run up to him Naruto.

"Hello Naruto. What can I do for you?"

"Yesterday I found a hut fox. I brought him to the Inuzuka animal hospital, where they said, he will not be able to hunt, and he need an owner, and asked me, if I can bring you there, so I can be his owner."

"A little fox?" asked the man from Naruto, with a thinking look on his face. "Are you sure you can rise him? And what will be with him, when you enter the academy?"

"There are others who bring dogs to the academy. That should not be that strange!" said Naruto not understanding the problem

"Well they train those dogs, to be theirs partner, when they become ninjas."

"Then I train him, to become my partner!" said Naruto with a flame in his eyes. The man chuckled, then got a scroll and wrote something on it, for a while.

"Now you can bring this to the vet, who healed the fox, and she will let you bring the fox with you home, and maybe teach you something what you need to do, if you are sure, you want to rise the young fox." said the man whit a smile on his face.

"Thank you jiji!" said Naruto, while he hugged the old man, then run of.

"Hokage-sama are you sure it was a good idea?" asked a voice from the shadows, after what he appeared in front of, the old man.

"Maybe not, but who know? He was able to save that little fox, so that prove that he cares for it deeply."

"What do you mean? He said he found it." asked the ANBU agent.

"I had a little free time and saw it in the crystal ball, how he defeated two academy student and scared of the third, while they hurt, the fox."

At the animal hospital.

Naruto run happily to the hospital, and went to the vet who healed the fox. Of course everyone was shocked when they saw, where the scroll came from, wat Naruto brought them.

"W-who did you gave this?" asked the vet.

"Jiji." come the answer from Naruto. They were taken back somewhat by the answer, because they waited for a more logical one.

"And who is your Jiji. I mean you know how others call him, don't you?" asked the receptionist, who was with them.

"Hokage-sama." answered Naruto, like it was an everyday matter.

"I see." _'Who the hell is this boy? There need to be a reason why the hokage is his caretaker.'_ after this, they started to fill up his papers. "Well the first thing we need to know, what will be his name?"

"What about Kurumi?" asked Naruto the little fox, who was in a cage, so he does not try to run away before, he is healed, but the little fox did not liked the name. "You are right that is a girly name… what about Kurama? Similar, but it's a man's name." The little fox become happy and exited.

"You to understand each other pretty easily." Said the vet, before searched for a scroll. "Do you know how to read?"

"I learned some, but I am still learning." answered Naruto. "Jiji said the sooner I start the better, so he gave me books that teach how to do it."

"What about you give this a try?" asked the woman, and give him the scroll she was searching for. Naruto looked it, then opened, to see what he can do. He had a thinking face for a few minute.

"I think I could use a little help." answered Naruto, while he wasn't sure he can ask for the help.

"Okay then…" and the vet explained and showed everything in the scroll. It was a scroll that explained how someone can give chakra to an animal, to force it to create and expand its chakra reserves. "Now give it a try, but just slowly."

"Okay." and with that Naruto started to use the technique. It wasn't easy for him. Slowly he started, and saw that Kurama for a few minutes got stronger, then back to the state he was before. "Did I do okay?" asked Naruto with a little worry in his voice.

"Yes, you did. Now come back after two weak, and you can bring Kuraka home with you, but before that you need to know one more thing."

"W-what is that?" Asked the little Naruto on a worried tone of voice.

"The type of fox, Kurama is a strange one. His type of foxes become affected from the Kyuubi, which made them live a very long life. It is possible that he will live longer than you." said the vet.

"That is… good?" Asked Naruto not understanding why was this important.

After that Naruto left, and made a few round around Konoha, to get stuff, to the fox, what was in the scroll he got earlier. After he got everything he practiced the technique he needed to use on Kurama to make sure he can use chakra later.

Two years later

Naruto and Kurama was academy students. They had the perfect connections. They not even needed to talk to understand each other after eating, sleeping, training and getting into trouble together each day. They entered the academy the day Naruto become 8. Of course they head teacher Iruka had a problem with Kurama being in class the first that, but after that Naruto brought in the papers he got from the vet, that showed Kurama is a Ninkitsune (ninja fox) in training, so it's natural for him to be there. After that they went to school together, and while Naruto was not interested in the things they taught there Kurama's natural curiosity got the better of him, and learned everything they were talking about, what sawed Naruto from a LOT of bad grade., but today was interesting. They learned they first jutsu. It was the transformation jutsu. Only two students were able to do it, in class. The first was Uchiha Sasuke, what did not surprise anyone, did it on his very first try. The second was a lot more surprising. It was Kurama, who used his tail to form somewhat similar things to the hand seals we use. On the first try it was a bad transformation, and drain a lot more chakra than it was needed, but the transformation did not fail, so he was the second best. The only problem was that it drained him dry, but surprisingly after being next to Naruto for a few minute, his reserves were refilled, and after that he did an okay transformation into a dog. Everyone was surprised, that a fox is able to use a jutsu, but after being Naruto's classmates it maybe should be normal. After that lesson the school was over for that day. Naruto and Kurama raced home, and they reached the door together. After two year of constant training, they become fast, and more agile than most, and on top of that they strength was not bad at all. They hit just as hard, as an average genin, what is not a small feat for an 8-year-old boy, and a fox. After they got in Naruto started, to practice the new jutsu. He imagined the lot of possibility this opened for him. he can go to any shop and buy anything he wanted, not just into a few, and get the worst things in there. Yes he know what they were doing to him, thanks to Kurama who told Naruto that he could have a lot more stuff for a lot lower price, if he wasn't… him, but with this technique he can do a lot more stuff, and this gave him a drive, he needed for the thing what changed his life forever. While he was trying to do it, Kurama was sitting next to him, his head on Naruto's lap, when Naruto felt a strange surge of power, what he used for the jutsu.

"Transformation!" said Naruto and a small amount of smoke appeared around them. When that ended Naruto run up to a mirror when he saw he was someone else… but not who he wanted to be. "What is this? I did not try to transform into a half fox, half human person!" said Naruto, while he watched himself. He was the same hight and body build, but had shorter fox fur like hair, and two fox ear on top of his head. His normal clothes were changed to a black t-shirt and a black jean. His hands were covered in fur too, and his voice was somewhat deeper too, but the most surprising thing happened after this.

"Maybe you did not concentrate enough… wait. How can I speak like a human?" Asked the same voice from behind Naruto, where Kurama was supposed to be, was a perfect copy of his current form.

"W-who are you?" asked Naruto while he chanceg into a battle stance. He will deal with the intruder if it's needed, but when he looked at him, he felt some strange connection, with him.

"I am Kurama, but I have no idea what happened to me… or to us." answered the ex-fox.

"M-maybe the transformation technique was wrong? I will try to dispel it." said Naruto and was ready to do it.

"Wait. I want to try some stuff out as a human. I never imagined I can be a human, even for a short time."

"B-but we better know how to turn this back, and after that we can have some fun in this form... when we figure out how those this work." said Naruto and was surprised with himself.

"That was strangely logical… from you. Normally I am the logical one, out of the two of us." said Kurama. "But you are right. We need to learn how we did this, and better not to tell anyone."

"Right, then this is the time we do this." said Naruto, and tried to dispel it, but nothing… then they tried to do it together, but nothing. "Well what now?"

"Iruka said that a hit from someone van dispel it, maybe we should hit each other."

"Well this is not the worst idea, we have…" and they hit each other, but they did not dispel, but was send to the two wall behind them.

"Well, we definitely become stronger." 'Scary stronger. '

"Hey your head was on my lap, when I tried to do it. Maybe we need to be connected to each other, while I dispel it." said Naruto. 'It was like one of Kurama's ideas. Did I become smarter, with this?'

"Well it is better than my idea was." After this they grabbed each other arm, like a handshake and Naruto dispelled the thechnique, after what Kurama was standing on Narutos arm.

"We did i!" cried out Naruto happily, and after that did the jutsu again, and they transformed again.

"Well, I have a few ideas, what to do as a human." said Kurama, back in his half human form.

"Oh, do they contain pranking on the whole village?" asked Naruto with a fox like grin on his face.

"Yes." Come the answer with the same grin on Kuramas face.

On this day, the Konoha Twin Foxes where born, and the village learned, what horrible thing can be, two fox prankster who had just one goal. Prank EVERYONE in the village as fast, as possible, and with their increased strength and speed, there was no place safe from the duo.


	2. Traning one

**First thing is, I want to thank you all for all the response you send me on a single day. It is at least twice the response I got, and this is not even as action packed idea like my nine tailed man, or my dojutsu stealer, and not as complete, and worked out as the fuinjutsu master. Oh before you ask, I may make them into written stories later on.**

 **Second thing is, I want to ask for a beta reader again, someone who is willing to read my story before its published, and tell me where it's needed to be improved for better spelling and grammar. English is my third language, and I am definitely better with it than my second language, it is still mostly self-taught and because of that I have a lot of mistake what could be improved.**

 **Third and the last thing is, that there are and will be rushed out thing, so if something is not written with enough description. When I get to a point, what I worked out completely, and want to be in the story for sure, I will write a complete description about it.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _"_ _Naruto and Kurama communicate"_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape or form. If I do, there would be a lot more kickass ninjutsu, and even a few kickass genjutsu.**

After three weak of constant pranking, whole Konoha started to fear the wrath of the twin foxes, whose origin was unknown, and while this happened less and less person had a problem with Naruto. They let him in to more shops and don't charged him with that much extra fee, and some didn't even try to charge him, with it. Of course it was felt by the duo, who thought the reason behind this was that the new form they had now got all the hate, that the village had against Naruto for some unknown reason. This made them feel uneasy, and that is why they started to train themselves, in and outside, from their twin form. Surprisingly the training they did in from, had effect on their normal form too and vice versa. This and the fact that they had a lot more speed and strength in the twin form created they idea, to train in that for more, to get a faster response from their body. And it was true. The new training gives them better results than ever before, but they know that just that is not enough, so they started, to search for better way, on the clan training grounds. Naruto got especially fond of one, where a young shy girl had trouble to train in her clan stances. Naruto found them strong, but there was a problem. It was not Her. She was agile but the forms, where strict and sometimes rigid to someone like her. He remembered how she moved on that useless class, that almost all boy hated…

Flashback to one of the academy classes

"Now I know most of you think, this is a useless class, but it helps, to improve your timing, and you all could put it to good use, latter on your lives. Now who did something related to this classes theme?" Iruka had trouble of teaching some dance moves to the child's, before the right teacher arrives. A long ago, when he was an academy student, he needed to learn it, but it did not interest him, but he need to do this. He said the same thing to the child's, he long ago heard. They said it is to make their job to infiltrate some places they may need to know how to dance, among a lot of other, mostly useless thing, they need to teach. A ninja need to be well build, and be able to do stuff most man can't, but not everything… why he looked around he saw that Naruto was looking at Kurama for a few second with a surprised face.

 _"_ _Hinata is trying to say that she learned about this stuff in her clan."_ read Naruto, from Kurama's expression, like everything else, in the last few months. They still talk… outside of classes.

 _"_ _Then why she does not rise her hands? I mean if she could do this, then she should do this"_

 _"_ _You saw her in the classes, and at home training. What do you think Naruto, does she have the courage to stand up, and do it?"_ and this gave Naruto an idea

"Iruka-sensei! Hinata-chan is trying to say, she learned how to dance before!"

"Really Hinata? Could you show us some moves?" asked Iruka hoping that this will help her get out of her shell. Of course Hinata was bright red, because Naruto know that she can dance, and on top of that she need to do it now in front of everyone.

"Come on Hinata. Show us what you can do." said a random girl in the classroom

"Yeah. I know you will do it right." said another.

"Just give it your all, and don't fear you will do something wrong. I know you can do it, and have a feeling you will like it." said Naruto after a small conversation with Kurama.

Of course there was no going back anymore. Everyone wanted to see her dance, and she will give them that. Naruto's little speech even helped her, to collect her confidence, and brought forth some old memories.

Flashback in flashback

Hinata become seven not too long ago, and played on the playground nearby to the Hyuuga clan compound. She was happy because this was one of the few time she got away from her clan's watchful eyes. It was a blessing to her, because everyone in her clan thought she was a failure just because she was nicer than everyone else in the clan. She had a heart and that was why everyone looked down on her. On top of that it was hard for her to use the Gentle Fist. It even got out of the clan how weak they saw her. This was one of the many reason why she did not play with others, just alone.

"Look boys, there is the princess." said an older boy. The boy was the same, who months ago hurt Kurama. "I bet, she thinks she is better than us, just because she is a Hyuuga. What do you think guys? Teach her a lesson?" his two friend, of course was okay with it. They started to call her names, and push her back, until she hit a three. That was, when they heard someone coming.

The blonde boy, who was coming was just seven, who wore the same black t-shirt and white shorts as last time, he meets with these bullies. The only difference was that something small and red followed him. It was the same fox, those boys hurt last time. The fox surprisingly did not reach his full size, but somehow it was looking dangerous.

"Look Kurama. These guys cannot learn when to give up on being bullies. Do you think we could teach them another lesson?" the fox had a big grin, and nodded to the question. When the fox nodded and the duo run up to the three boy. They tried to defend themselves, and they were able, to grab Naruto's hand, but Kurama bite their legs, and that forced them, to let him go. Than Naruto delivered a powerful kick to the leader's head who got knocked out by it. The other two run away the second they saw that. "They never learn…" said Naruto before he turned to Hinata. "You are all right? They did not hurt you, did they?

"N-no, they didn't."

"That's good. I hope they did not do this because something you like to do. If you give it your all, there is no one has any right to say you cannot do that." answered Naruto, and Hinata felt he speak from experience, maybe even with those guys but before she could answer they heard a woman with a loud voice complaining. "It's sounds like I am in trouble. See you later." and with that Naruto and Kurama run of. Hinata wanted to thank him, to ask his name, to know, why did he saved her, but she did not get the chance…

End of inner flashback

When the memories faded away Hinata already stood in front of the class. She started to fear what they will think if she fails. Her eyes wandered around, and then landed on Naruto. She saw his calming expression, and she got her strength from him. She slowly breath in, and out, and then she started to dance. When Iruka saw Hinata dance he knew two things. It wasn't what he wanted to teach, and that it was beautiful. Her moves where graceful, agile and sometimes even acrobatic, but he did nothing to stop her, because he could not. The sight was so graceful and so special, no one dared to say or do anything, in fear if they do, then this beautiful seen will vanish like a broken illusion.

Flashback ended

The memory was fresh in Naruto's memory, even after a few months. That day did he saw what Hinata is capable of, and it was breathtaking to watch. Naruto concentrated on Hinata, and her moves, waiting for one of those incredible moves, but they never come. Not long after the memories Kurama arrived, and tapped Naruto's back.

"Hey Naruto, you knew that someone can create their own fighting style?" Asked Kurama on a lower voice to make sure no one will find them.

"It is a perfect idea." Answered Naruto, then jumped to the young girl who was alone and concentrating on her forms. "Not bad style, but it does not fit you."

"What?" asked the girl, while looking around, for the person who addressed her. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?" jumped into the fighting stile she was before and faced the intruder.

"I am one of the twin foxes, and saw that you have a good fighting style, but there is a problem with it. It's not you. When I went to do one of my pranks I saw that how you can dance… that was beautiful, but this… no your body is too agile, to this style. You should create your own style, maybe based on this one."

"No Hyuga even tried to do that in the last one hundred year." Answered the girl.

"Then its time someone does, and who is better than you? I mean you are the daughter of the clan head, the heir to the clan head position. You should at least try that.

"If I try they will take away my position as the heir. I can't change the traditions." Answered the girl.

"That is not good… do you know a good answer to that?" asked Naruto seemingly the tree he was on, before Kurama jumped down.

"Well she can try to do that in secret." said Kurama.

"That is perfect, and we should create our own, and one day, see what they can do against each other, in a show, like the chunin exam was last month."

"I-I d-don't know. I-it sounds d-dangerous. W-what i-if they f-found me."

"You seems like a clever girl. You will find something out, in case they see you." said Kurama, before he turned to Naruto. "I will do some research on fighting styles, to make sure ours can be useful not just flashy like most of the things we do."

"I will catch up with you later." said Naruto, as Kurama leaved them alone. "I hope you will create it. If you need help, you will know how to find me." said Naruto, before he left too.

"Hinata, who whas that two boy?" asked his father, seconds after Naruto left.

"I-I don't know father. T-they said they were the twin foxes, but they left before, they did any prank, and by what I heard in the village they aren't leaving w-without one."

"I hope you don't associate yourself with them." said Hinata's father.

"O-of course not father. They seemed i-interested in the juuken, but I did not show them a-any move, after I s-saw them."

"It is troubling news, but you did as you needed to do. Now get into one of the dojo's and train there, and make sure no one sees your training. I don't want anyone else to learn how to use our technique." after he said this he left.

"M-maybe it's not a bad idea." said Hinata, then she moved into one of the dojo's where not even the byakugan can look into and started her own training.

A few days later, on a secret place deep in the forest

Two identical boy, where standing in front of each other after reading a lot of different fighting style and trying out some of the moves inside them. This was their first try and they were all fired up. To the naked eye, they just vanished, and a lot of destruction happened, then reappeared, to them, they fought a fierce battle with a lot of surprising moves… but they needed to train a LOT before this style can be useful, but they did not stop, just toned down the speed and the power behind the blows. They know the training will take a lot of time, to get to the point when it became somewhat reliable. They know that just with this they never get stronger, so they got a problem, the needed to solve... luckily they money income from the Hokage did not decreased, so they had extra, to buy something…

Next day at the Higarasi weapon shop

Naruto on his normal form, with Kurama following him from behind. The two walked in and looked for any useful item, they can use for their training. There were a lot of useful item, but today was not the day, to shop for missions, or other type of training. They soon found something they found interesting. Resistance seals applied on black, and blue wrist straps. Naruto picked two set of them, for Kurama in his twin form.

"I am interested in these training items. can you tell me how does they work?" asked Naruto, from the man, in front. He was a tall, and muscular man, who was visibly a retired ninja, what answered why there is a lot of high quality stuff. He knows what a ninja need and only sells the best stuff.

"They are resistance seals. They will increase the natural resistance your body feels. On level one, it's like you are moving in water, on level two it's like moving in swamp, and level three is like moving in quick sand. That is the maximum these can do, and the best I can sell to someone who is not an official ninja."

"And can you tell how I can set the level? I know for a while I will not use it, but it's better know now, then never." said Naruto after he looked at Kurama, for a few second.

"I see which one of you is the brain of the team." said the man jokingly, after the little 'conversation' between the boy, and the fox. He did not know, how right he was. "Now there is two ways, to change, the first is by hand seals, the second is sending a small amount of chakra, and the seal will scan your body, and see how high level your body can withstand, and to deactivate them you need to use the same technique as releasing genjutsu, but with the tiger hand seal. You learned how to do that, don't you?"

"Not long ago. Thank you, for everything. I think I will do it the easy way, and activate them with chakra." said Naruto "I want to buy two sets."

"Why two? You can use one perfectly and the second will not activate extra." said the man.

"I fear what happens, if I somehow lose one, or if one gets damaged beyond repair, even with this high quality." the man looked suspiciously at the boy.

"Well it is your money. Anything else?"

"Do you have training kunai's, shuriken's and katana? I could use some, to refill what I got in the academy." at this the man was surprised.

"When did you started in the academy?"

"A few months ago. Why?"

"Well my daughter is in the academy too, it's her second year, but she still has from the starter set."

"Well I lost two, and trained a lot with a friend, and they did not stand up to the task, of being used against each other."

"Well I see you train very seriously. I think could be interested in other things too. I will bring what you asked for… and a few other things, I have in the back, to show you."

"It's sounds good, I will see what you have." answered Naruto and waited for the man, who come back after a few minute, whit two crates, while a little girl, most likely his daughter, brought the things Naruto asked for.

"Hi. My name is Tenten. Tenten Higarashi. It's nice to meet you." Said the girl.

"Hello Tenten-san. My name is Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. It's nice to meet to you too." after this Naruto turned to the now opened up crates. There were a lot of old, now not sellable, but useable items. Old ninja wire, old and bull shurikens, Fuma shurikens, special gauntlets, and even senbon needles, and launchers. At the bottom of one where even a few smoke bomb, and explosive notes. "This is incredible. Do you have more?" asked Naruto with great interest.

"I have three more crates, but I don't think you have the money for all of them, I am not even sure you can buy all of this."

"How much this will cost me? And how much one of those crates cost?" asked Naruto, while Tenten looked at him interested, why does he need this much stuff.

"Well this will cost you 9750 Ryo, and one of these crates worth 1500 Ryo while those worth 2000." Naruto and Kurama looked at each other for a few second, before Naruto answered.

"I will buy this stuff now, but as you said, I have no money for the others. There is a way I can make sure you don't sell them to others? I will get money next month."

"Sorry kid, but tree weak and I will reforge them." answered the man, when Naruto got an idea.

"What, you are the one, who forge this stuff? Do you need any help, with the starting chores?"

"Well, when I start I definitely could use a hand or two in the work, but I start at 5 am, and that is a hard work." said the man, while he started to think if this is a good idea or not.

"Can I get enough money under three weak to buy at least two more crates?" asked Naruto with an exited voice.

"Well, if you work hard, and without problem, every day, from 4:30 am to 7:00 am, you may can do that, but like I said, it is hard work."

"I will do everything! I can start tomorrow!"

"I want to see how you can work before you go of, so I know you can handle yourself. Come with me, if you could do what I say, for two hours you can work from now on, for those crates, you want so badly."

"Okay Hiragashi-san." Said Naruto and went to the back, wat had two separated parts. One being the storage, and the other being the forge. While Naruto went to the back, to wok, Tenten went to handle the shop while Kurama made sure nothing they wanted was sold.

Naruto did not go of easily. He needed to move the new items, to the section of the storage, where they store all the items, what will be placed outside the shop, then he needed to refill the coal to the burning forge, and refill the stock next to it. He even needed to refill the water, what is used to cool the metal of, while it is forged, and after that he even needed to help out a little in the forging of a sword, by bringing the meta, constantly refueling, the forge, and help held the metal in place, while Tenten's father was working on them.

"Well you are definitely someone who knows how don't be in the way, when someone is working. Okay kid. Tomorrow morning 4:30 sharp. Now it is time you pay for the rest, and get to train." Said the man, and Naruto payed, then Tenten grabbed a scroll and sealed away everything Naruto brought in front of him, to make sure there is no foul play.

After Naruto got the scroll, went home, and get everything out of it, and placed in order. They counted everything and created ten full set. Every set had 50 kunai, 40 senbon, 30 shuriken, 4 fuma shuriken, 15 smoke bomb and 5 explosive tags, and of course 100 meter (328 ft.)* ninja wire. This meant they each have 5 set, of them, and 2 special gauntlet, with chain and a little poison, and antidote to that poison. They thought about using the stuff for pranks, but they are low on supplies, so they went against it. After that, they went to their own little training ground, changed into twin fox mode, and activated the wrist straps.

"So in this form it is level 3. Do you feel how much harder it is to move?" asked Naruto.

"Of course I do, but I think it should be better used in normal form. I mean that way it makes things a lot harder, than now. I don't know how much harder the others are, but this form is too strong, for this kind of training. "

"That is true, but it is still useful. It is somewhat restraining our movement. At least we will not destroy the place as much as first time."

"Well that is true, but I did not found anything that should tell us, how we do this, or why are we so strong and fast in twin form." said Kurama who was bothered by the fact they become so much stronger and faster just by using an unknown technique.

"We will find it out… one day. But until that we should concentrate on getting even stronger." said Naruto while he got into his own fighting stance.

A few hours later

The training ground what was filled with trees before now was completely destroyed. A big chunk of the forest was turned into fire wood, by the intense, fast and destructive fight between the two powerhouse, and the only reason they stopped was because they got winded. After that they turned back to their original form, reset their wrist straps, and started to train. They run around Konoha's wall's two time, then 50 sit ups and 70 push ups. After that thy went home to eat.

 _"_ _What will we eat today?"_ asked Kurama.

 _"_ _Well there is some leftover, from yesterday, and one of your friend give us a gift today, and you will love it."_

 _"_ _Who was that friend?"_ it was visible to everyone how curios he got.

 _"_ _Izunuka Maka."_ came the answer from Naruto.

 _"_ _Maka-san? Why did you not tell me sooner? It was five months ago when we last went to the animal hospital. I missed her."_

 _"_ _Well she was on vacation for the last two months. She asked when can I bring you in. We well go tomorrow after school."_ it was visible how happy Kurama become. Maka was the vet, who healed him, and take care of him, after Naruto brought him in, so his connection to her was almost as strong, as to Naruto.

Not long after they arrived home, Naruto searched the refrigerator. He found a few rice dumplings, and a piece of roast meat, while he heated it up, he gave the scroll he got to Kurama, who found his favorite dish inside. Snake. After they eat they decided to leave out the night training, because tomorrow will be a long day.

Three weak later

Naruto had a hard three weak. He worked at the weapon shop, from 4:30 went school at 8:00 then there where for 7 hours, mostly for smaller pranks, then training, and start over everything, but its al worth it. It is the last day afternoon after school. He went for his pay.

"Oh Naruto-kun. Father is not home at the moment. I thought he told you." Said Tenten.

"I think he may forget that I will come. I come for the three crates, that he cannot sell."

"Oh, yeah I remember now. Those where why you worked here. I will bring them all out." and with that she went to bring them out. It did not take her for long, to get everything. "It's a shame that these will not be used for creating the new classes training kunais."

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"Well the old weapons are reforged, to create the academy students training kunais. That is the safest place, the remolded metal doesn't have the same quality, as the fresh ores or the newly bought metal.

"Well I understand, after working for so long with your father. He works hard, to get everything to the highest quality. This makes things harder for him, but it is worth it."

"He knows how hard it can be, to fight the enemy with poorly forged weapons. He got a big scar on his left arm, and on his chest." this surprised Naruto.

"But it's not visible on his work, so he did not retire because of the damage to his body."

"Well he retired because of my mother died when the Kyuubi attacked. He started to work here. This place was my grandfather's before. He let another smith work here, while he was a ninja, but after that, he took this place as his own."

"And your grandfather?" asked Naruto on a calm tone, and was ready to don't get his answer.

"He got hurt while he was working. He was forced, to retire." said Tenten with a smile. "Sometimes he still come in, to help my father, if he has too much order to finish up."

"Well at least your father don't need to work alone all the time. It was good to speak to you, but I need to see what did I work for, and after that I will need to train." Tenten sealed away the crates into a scroll, gave it to Naruto, then Naruto run home, with Kurama.

 _"_ _What do you think about the crates? What can be in them?"_

 _"_ _Well based on what was in the others, the same, and maybe some ninja armor, or something defensive."_ answered Kurama.

 _"_ _That should be useful. After our last prank we should have used them to bet les damage from the ANBU's who got us."_

 _"_ _Well that was a close one…"_

* I know this is a lot, but it is used for: controlling the kunai's from far away, to be able to attack them from behind, to bind people, to tie the explosive tags, and the smoke bombs to kunai's, and even traps, so this is something that will run out faster than everything else, and these are just the most common uses, unlike use it to slow someone down, or make them tie up themselves, when running into lose wires, and other stuff it is used for.

* I know that the start of the conservation between Higarashi and Naruto may be strange, from a normal standing point, but he is the one who gave the starter set to the academy, and he get a profile from every new student, what was revealed in the chapter, so he does know how the new students look like, this is why he was even considering to talk to Naruto.

Oh and sorry for the cliffhanger flashback ending, but I felt the chapter is long enough. Next time training 2!


	3. Training two

**I did not released any new chapter because I was thinking a lot of different confrontation with the ANBU (on the same scale). It may seam somewhat OP bot there will be answers in this AND the next episode why that will be NOT the normal way of fighting.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Flashback

"The ultimate stealth test failed. It's a shame. I should have known it's too soon to do something like this." said Kurama, in his twin form running from ANBU.

It started okay. They collected the paint, and the paper, and created the paper masks. Sneak in was easy. Paint the cloaks to pint, neon green and yellow was not too hard, and changing their masks to the paper version was just that easy. Sneak into the weapon storage and place the masks there with a description how to wash out the paint wasn't harder either. The problems started when they left. Just a few second after they left several ping, neon green and yellow ANBU with paper masks broke out of the base, and the chase started. Naruto and Kurama split up. Naruto run to the Hokage tower, while Kurama was running to the Uchiha compound. Next to the compound the ANBU finally was able to surround him.

"You terrorized the village long enough!" said a very angry ANBU.

"Well you see we just did our little stealth test failed, so we will need to continue it, to make sure we are good enough, but you guys improved a lot in the last two years. I mean before this you were unable to catch us, but today you finally did it." then he looked to his arms. "Oh sorry you improved nothing. I left my training seals active. I know it felt harder to move… now I just need to stand up, to you and wait for my brother's arrival. We together can escape from you."

"Like we let you just wait for him!" shouted a new ANBU member, the front side started to run up to Kurama, who deactivated his own wrist strap, then readied his hand, and hit before the first got 3 feet in front of him. Everyone was surprised, when the attacking ninjas was send flying backwards, and he started to run that way.

The ANBU was surprised by the strength behind the punch. When they gathered themselves Kurama was far away, just at the edge of the group's sensor's "vision". They ran after him fast, and surprisingly they caught up with them. The duo was there and on the opposite side of them there was another group of ANBU.

"Why did you run directly to me? We had a rally point!" asked Naruto from Kurama.

"I was chased, and they once surrounded me. It was an emergency, and if there is an emergency…"

"No. We aren't strong enough to do that. Most chunin is okay, but they are ANBU. They are too strong for now. At least in higher number than two."

"And even if there is two if just one is stronger than average we are screwed." while they where talking the ANBU was just standing and trying to figure out how much ego that two has, believe they can do what they are saying.

"Well there is just one thing we can do." said Naruto with a wild smile and the duo hit the ground with a fast and powerful synchronized punch. The ground shattered, and created a Shockwave what destroyed the nearby houses. Luckily for everyone that part was to damaged by the kyuuby to live there, so there where no harm done.

The two boy run as fast as they could and used their sensor ability they gain with the twin form and most time forgets about. This time they does not have the luxury to make that mistake. They used every trick they got to get away, and with the head start and the high speed they posses in these form was enough, but they luck got short, when they bumped into two other ANBU.

"What, but how?" asked Naruto not believing his eyes. They used their ability and it wasn't fooled even by those who tries to hide by hiding there chacra from sensor types.

"Well they fought with someone not long ago, if how they look like is any indication." And it was true when Naruto looked at them. One was a male with a cracked dog mask on, and his clothes were looking like they saw better times too. He had a tanto in his right hand what was visibly hurt. The other was a woman wearing a cat mask. She had a katana, and was in a similar but sightly better shape than her partner.

"You two are the fox twins aren't you?" asked Cat.

"If we are?" asked back Naruto.

"Then we will need to capture you, and bring to justice." answered Dog.

"Well I think that is a little too far for some harmless prank." said Kurama.

"Yeah, we are foxes, so we are natural pranksters." told them Naruto like he was talking about the weather, then got into a battle stance. "But I think you will not understand. Luckily the others are far from here, so if you want to fight we will test out what are we capable of against to good ANBU." and while he said he got exited about the possibility. Once he graduates and tell this ti the hokage he will be so impressed how strong he is.

"Its look like our mission got a lot harder." said Cat who had a really bad feeling about this fight.

"You take dog. He is the stronger, based on the fact he got close to get to us once. I will try to deal with her fast, if I can, but you can feel free and help me, when you dealt with him." said Kurama.

"Well you was the one today, who got us into the first trouble why we are here now… and they dot even thank us, while we are making Konoha defenses better and int shinobi more ready to fight even when home. Who knows when someone attack's the village?" said Naruto wile he was trying to figure out how strong his opponent is.

"You are doing what?" asked Cat.

"Well since we started our prank's Konohas holes in it's defense started to disappear, and there is rarely any new one." answered Kurama.

"I will need your help as soon as you are finished with her." Said Naruto suddenly. "He is a lot stronger than I thought after last time. Be fast, but try to not kill her. We don't want to become criminals just because of two test today." said Naruto and vanished in an incredible feet of speed, and Kurama followed suit. Not even a second later the two ANBU was sent flying away from each other.

Cat vs Kurama

Cat had a bad time. She is a strong woman and a reasonably strong ANBU member, but her opponent was stronger than her, and was holding back. She did not understand how a punch can be so strong without hitting her. The first send her flying more than a hundred meter, and the next attack come almost instantly after her landing. Just her training saved her from a hit to her head, but Kuramas kick only hit a log, what was shattered into thousands of pieces even after Kurama pulled back his kick.

Cat only gulped, then took a deep breath and drew her sword. It was a good thing she was trained by Dog, because he was a lot faster than her, and she spared with crow too a few times, who was the closest in speed to dog. Only that made her able to deflect the next fist and kick aimed at her, but the knee to her stomach was a new thing, what she did not anticipated. It was weaker than most strike from her enemy, but still strong enough to send her backwards into the next tree, what twisted out of the ground.

She should have known what she got herself into when she agreed to this fight, but she did not know what this two boy can do. This strength is rear even in ANBU. The closest thing she can think of is a pissed of Gai with at least 2 gate open, and that may be underestimating this boys strength. She knew she need to go all out but she doesn't have time to prepare herself. She slowly got to her feet and when she done that Kurama appeared in front of her.

"You are screwing me and I don't even know your name." she said somewhat jokingly to try and stalk her opponent.

"You are too slow for me. I should have ended the fight with the first hit, but I hold back, because we don't with to hurt anyone in Konoha." answered Kurama, with a knowing face. It was something what Cat thanked for him with a nod, and started to gather her chacra. Kurama want to test himself based on what she heard not long before this.

"Then why are you to doing all those prank in the village? They can be dangerous." Asked Cat while she readied herself.

"There is three reason. One, we are foxes so it is in our nature to do so." said Kurama while counting on his hand. "The second is that we have no other way testing out our strength's and weaknesses. And the third is that Konoha become sloppy. After the first day we saw that our defenses is filled with holes, and weaknesses, so we attacked them, and when a new one appeared we hit that place double to make sure that gets back its defense, while our training increased the outside defenses too, and surprisingly Konoha's forces did not got thinned because of this, the shinobis just become more ready, and started to wake up. It was not that long ago when the Kyuuby attacked, and since that Konoha was safe. It made us weaker. Imagine if it continues, and someone attack's us. If we win for shure, but get a lot more losses."

"You know a lot, and don't speak like a child at all." said Cat while she taught about making handseals.

"Well I AM a fox, so I mature faster. I am the brain of the two of us, even if he leads us, and got some of my brain when we are in this… state." said Kurama pointing at himself. "And because of that I sneek up into the library as much as I can to study. I even read some report and old defense tactics for the village. They aren't as interesting as I want them to be, but they are useful, but I think we spoke enough. You had your time, and my brother is most likely in trouble, so I need to end this one fast." after this he just vanished.

Cat jumped back and readied herself what saved herself from a hit from her back to the neck. She understood that she was told all that stuff for a reason, and that is to tell everyone what she heard from him, but if he thought she will get down so easily he has another thing coming for him. She deflected all his punched, jumped away from all his knee attacks and used her agility, what surprisingly wasn't her strength in this fight, to dodge his kicks.

She did her best, but even with her midair flips and other acrobatic and useful moves was to little. After exactly one minute she was knocked out by the force behind a kick what she evaded by leaning back.

"You where good. I needed to go all out, and a but further. I expelled a little chacra with the last kick so the additional force behind it was stronger than normally. You were unlucky that you could not use your sword or jutsus. If you did this fight would be still going on, and maybe you would be on the wining side." after he said it, the bottom of Cat's masks broke revealing a smile. After seeing it Kurama smiled, and vanished to help Naruto.

Naruto vs Dog

Dog was luckier than Cat, and used his left hand to grab Narutos hand, and because the impressive strength and some chacra behind the fist the two of them was sent flying together, and delivered two strong strike to Narutos stomach before landing on a tree branch.

"You where a fool thinking you alone can deal with me." said Dog, while Naruto just smirked what caused Dog to let go of him and jump back, and after he did it, Naruto released a lot of chacra.

"There is one technique my brother told me, but I never tried to use it. Now it is time for it." and while he said it he strengthened his muscles for greater speed and strength.

Before that he was strong, now he was beyond powerful. He run up to Dog and started to send strikes his way. None of them hit, but some had some unbalancing effect on the ANBU member. Naruto gave his all, what was seemingly enough, but he soon found out, that Dog was holding back. His supposed blind left side started to get dominant, and more and more strike from Naruto got deflected. To answer the sudden change Naruto started to use led swipes, kicks, knees, and elbows to try and hit Dog, but he had too much experience. Naruto tried further increasing his strength but there was little place for improvement. The fight was going for two more minute and Naruto got completely pushed back. When he thought he lost Dog suddenly jumped away, ad a crater was created where he stood before.

"I still have problems sensing you when I am fighting." said Naruto to the newcomer.

"Well you are the stronger and have more chacra, while I am the smarter, and have better control and sensing ability." answered Kurama while eyed his opponent. "How good he is?"

"He is far better than lets on. His mask may hide his left eye, but ha can see through it somehow if he needs and it is increasing his speed and reaction time. I had hard time against it with chacra enchanted speed." said Naruto.

"Fighting skills?"

"Close to a tajutsu master but I fear he is far better in nin- or kenjutsu." answered Naruto with a calculating look. "We still are in a disadvantage against him. Even with our best teamwork."

"Well then this time to place everything on one card." said Kurama, while was ready any move from Dog.

Naruto started to call for all of his chacra, what triggered an attack from the ANBU, but Kurama defended Naruto, with everything he got, but they felt a sudden surge of chacre. This was a new one, but definitely come from Naruto, who visibly changed. Fur coated all of his body even his face, and it become more… sturdy. It looked like a natural armor.

"How?" asked Kurama.

"I felt a small surge of power like when we use the twin form, and forced more out of it." said Naruto While he looked at himself. "I feel stronger and faster than before. Controlling my chacra is harder, but the amount I got is incredible. Far exceeding the drawback I supposed to have." And after he told this Kurama tried it out.

Dog tried to stop it again, but Naruto run up to him, and sent him flying high into the air, befor he could use any jutsu, and send him down with an elbow to his back. Dog crached into the ground and created a second, larger crater than Kurama did with his arrival. When Dog stood up, he look around, and was meet with two same looking fox boy. His first reaction was, to breath out a sealles fireball, but the duo did nothing and got away unharmed.

"Sorry but fire does not harm our fur in twin form, and now in this new one our body is completely covered in it, so you need to try something new." said Naruto, but when he finished he heard a chirping sound and leaned backwards what sawed him, from getting stabbed through his chest. His answer for that was only a kick what send the ANBU flying backwards.

"And we did not lost any agility." said Kurama. "This form is far superior to our normal one."

"Yeah but we release a lot more chacra too over time. Our body can not handle this two type of chacra at the same time."

"We need to figure out the difference…" then the duo fealth a powerfull chacra signiture enter into their sensing range.

"JIJI!" said the two together and vanished.

Flashback ended

" _If we don't unlock the feral form that time, we should have got beaten that time." said Kurama._

" _Don't even say it again! I still feel the drawback from that power. It is really a one timer all in for now."_

" _There is now power without some drawback in this world Naruto, and I know what you feel. I may did not used it as much as you, but there was just half a minute difference in it's activation between the two of us."_

After this the duo arrived back and started to pack out. They rolled out the scroll they had given, and took the crates out. The first was similar to the others, the second had some body armor, but it was too big for the two of them, and the last was first looking empty…

"What? There is need to be something!" shouted Naruto.

" _Maybe there is a hidden seal somewhere inside."_ said Kurama.

They needed a little time, but found three hidden seal after pushing a little chacra into the crate. The first was on the front side. It was holding a few ninja tools but what was surprising there was a few brush and ink too and special paper. The second was on the back. It had mostly shurikens and kunais, but there was a few exploding tags and a few smoke bombs too. The last one was a big surprise again. It was filled with scrolls and books. Some was empty while others shown different fighting styles with or without fighting styles, and there was two about sealing.

"This must to be a mistake. I did not payed for this much stuff with that work." said Naruto on a disbelieving tone.

" _At least read a few book and scroll before we go, there is a lot of interesting looking stuff in them."_ countered Kurama.

" _But it's clearly not what they meant to give us."_ Naruto was troubled. He was interested in some of the stuff too but this crate is much more than he thought it will be. Than he got an idea. "What if..." Naruto grabbed the first crate from today, and he was surprised, when in the bottom of it there was an other seal, full with the same stuff the rate originally had. After that he grabbed the second one, what had basic stuff in it again.

" _We made this many things under one day, but this is far more than my work worth. There IS a mistake."_ and like a god send answer for all the thing happening right now the doorbell rang, and Naruto found TenTen outside.

"Sorry to bother you this time. I wanted to study when I found out one of my books got into one of your crates."

"Well there is a lot more extra thing in these than just one of your boxes." said Naruto while he let TenTen in. "You need help getting them back?"

"Back? Is something wrong with them?" asked TenTen on an innocent tone.

"Well its just a lot more than I worked for." said Naruto while he pointed to all the stuff he got from the crates.

"You clearly don't know how much help you where. Only my grandfather can move in the forge like you did. You never where in my fathers way, while made him able to work faster thanks to the fact you made sure he had everything he needed. It was almost a 50% work increase, and thanks to one specific prankster duo he had enough buyer for everything he made."

"That still does not mean I worked for THIS many stuff. This is half a fortune." Answered Naruto.

"Well this was everything that was too old to sell in the shop, so here you are, with all of this."

"But the ink and the special paper must worth a lot, and the books are still looking new!"

"Don't worry. It is still yours. It will not affect us in any way." TenTen then grabbed her book. "I almost finished this, so after that I can bring it back to you." Said with a smile.

"There is no need for that. I will never finish these books." said Naruto honestly. He never will finish them… Kurama will read them all most likely.

"Well you know where to find me if you change your mind." she said then leave.

" _You must love her"_ said Naruto. _"_ _She gave us a lot of good and interesting looking books, and you love to read about new stuff."_

" _Most of things, but there are a few thing YOU need to try. I can not use it." answered Kurama._

" _What are those?"_

" _Fuinjutsu. I can not create seals while you can. It can be very useful to us."_

" _Well its sounds interesting but I don't think I have what it need's to have to use it."_

" _Just try it out." Answered Kurama, then started to reed the only tactical book what was in the piles. He read a lot of fighting styles and that was different._

Naruto started to read. He did not wanted to read at first… than he read the first few sentence and got into a trance like state, and read through the book like it's no ones business. He had a strange spark in his eyes after he read the book, and started to work on seals. The first few blow into his face, and after that he started to write with precision he never ever showed before. When Kurama finished his book he started to watch Naruto as he worked, until he suddenly stopped.

"Did you know there was an Uzumaki clan before, and they where thees cool fuinjutsu users, who where able to hold back even the tailed beasts? And that they where destroyed by three villages united effort, but that completely destroyed their own forces and that is why they did almost nothing in the second shinobi war? And that they might be my ancestors? And that the best non Uzumaki seal masters where from Konoha, and the best of them being the fourth hokage?" said Naruto excitedly.

" _Well now I know."_ said Kurama in a calm tone. He was happy that Naruto found something about his possible family and his idol.

"The Uzumaki clan was so cool. If you are in the library and found anything about them can you bring it home? I want to know as much as possible." it was visible how hard it was for him to stop.

" _Did you reactivated your resistance seals?"_ asked Kurama with a little worry in his voice.

"No. Its good you mentioned it." and with that Naruto activated them. "Can you come to train with me, in our normal forms? I think I need it to slow down." said Naruto with one of his famous fox grins.

" _Well I can use a little excitement myself too."_ and with that the duo started to go to one of the training grounds, and while they did they passed by the Uchiha compound. It was something they started to do a while ago, mostly in there twin form. It was some form of payback for Sasuke being so Uchiha like. The fact that the two biggest prankster always run into that compound, and rarely pranks them is something most of the village is aver of.

A few months later

Naruto and Kurama was going home after one of there training. It was late at night so they used their twin form to train and go back. It's better for sneaking than their original forms. They where close to the Uchiha compound when they first felt something was of, then they smelled blood. They know it well enough from their training, so there was no doubt it was blood, but it was a lot of blood. The duo got into full speed run, to see what happened, and found the compound filled with dead bodies. The worry and the rage they felt for they fellow villagers washed away the sickness they may have felt. They did the best to locate the four survivor, and run there at full speed, but when they arrived only two was left.

"Why did you do this?" asked Sasuke from the other survivor, but after the question there was little to no doubt that the other one was the person who destroyed the Uchiha clan.

"Why? To test myself." answered the other, but before anything else could happen Naruto and Kurama attacked with everything they got. First Naruto aimed a kick at the killers torso, while Kurama did the same gut he was going for the legs, but the only destroyed a log.

"He replaced himself with the nearby training equipment." said Naruto why he ad Kurama got back to back. "Do you sense him?" asked his partner with a worried tone.

"I am not sure, but he is trying to use genjutsu." and the two broke it the second it come, but that was enough distraction for their opponent, to attack.

They jumped away from a fireball, then appeared behind the flame breathing man, and kicked his back, but he reverted into crows, and reappeared to their left, and used an earth technique to create spikes, but the duo was faster than those, and attacked again, with no luck.

"I had enough!" said Naruto. "Its time to go all out." and with that he activated his feral form, and Kurama followed suit. They trained to be able to handle more chacra than they have, as much as they could but did not know if it did anything good or not. They used their full strength and speed, to catch the Uchiha what happened after half a minute cat and mouse game. After that he was send flying, with two perfectly timed kick, and back to the ground two perfectly timed elbow strike, but when he landed, dissolved into crows.

"You two… are quiet the chalenge." said the murderer while tried to catch his breath. "You two are… better than… the entire clan was. It's a shame… You must die." and with that he wanted to run up to them, his instincts kicked in, and just in time to jump away from some shuriken thrown by Sasuke.

"Why did you do this Itachi? WHY?!" asked the desperate Sasuke

"I already told you little brother. I did it to test…" he was cut short, by a sudden spike of killing intent and dark chacra, what surrounded one of his enemies.

"You aren't just any Uchiha, but his brother too? And you wanted to kill him? YOU ARE SICK!" shouted Naruto while red chacra surrounded him, like red flames. There was one thing he wanted more than anything else, and this man crushed his own… murdered everyone who was close to him. It was something Naruto can not forgive, because Itachi did not just made himself lose everything but Sasuke too, who was his age, his classmate and future comrade. Filled with rage, h delivered a sharp kick to Itachi's torso, what sent him flying out of Konoha walls, far far away.

"Don't worry. He will be unable to come back. If you want to learn how to fight against him, be on the Uchiha training ground this Sunday 8am." and with that the two boy left. Seconds later a few ANBU appeared where they where.

"Who did this?" asked one random ANBU member, then saw that only Sasuke was there. He knelled in front of the boy and asked him again on a calm and comforting voice, or at least he attempted to do so.

"Itachi…" answered Sasuke on a weak voice before he lost consciousness.

Next day was Friday. At 6 AM everything was normal, but in the next two hours the whole village learned that almost the entire Uchiha clan was killed by presumably Itachi Uchiha, letting only his little brother alive. Some said that the twin foxes was involved too what made their reputation worse. At the end of the day Sasuke was let to go to the Academy for the last two lesson.

"Sasuke!" cried out every girl in the class. They all wanted to talk to him, and comfort him, but before even one of them could do that Naruto appeared next to him.

"Well Sasuke I knew you are a hard headed boy, but to come here today… you want to be stronger don' you?" asked Naruto on a strange knowing tone.

"I already have training partners." answered Sasuke. He thought that Naruto wanted to learn from him something. He was ready.

"Who are they? Members of the ANBU?" asked Naruto, and suddenly a lot of boy envied him, and all the girls thought how cool he is.

"It' not your business." answered Sasuke but saw the others look on their faces. He needed to do something. "The twin foxes will train me. They are a lot stronger than anyone thought. I bet they can beat most of the ANBU on 1v1 or 2v2. If they doesn't appeared when they did, I may have died..." said with a cold tone, and went to his chair. No one wanted to disturb him for that day.

Sunday 7:55 AM Uchiha Training ground.

Sasuke waited out in the open after he arrived back from school Friday. He did not eat and barely slept. If even one of the twin will come it was worth everything, and he will get strong enough to… he did not know what his plan was… Capture? Kill? Torture? He had no idea, but all of them sounded good for him.

"Well, well, well. You look like shit." Said Naruto in his twin form. "I bet you did not eat or slept at all."

"What if I did not?" asked Sasuke arrogantly.

"This training was designed to be hell… you may pass out before we reach half way. There will be a few ground rules. Rule one. I will be present only at the weekend training sessions, when my words are law."

"WHAT? Only the weekends? But if that is..." Sasuke was beyond mad but a light tap to his stomach what felt like getting hit by a truck stopped him.

"The weekend will be the spars, and special speed and power training. On every other day, you will follow this for the next month or so. After that I will up it based on your progress." said Naruto while he dropped a scroll in front of Sasuke, who picked it up. "Even if you did trained in something harder than in that scroll you need to do this training method. This will be the one what will bring you to the state I am in right now."

"What are these?" asked Sasuke while he looked at two wrist strap.

"Description at the end of the scroll, but today you will not use them. I wanted to see what you can do in your best shape… but I need to work with… this. Now place the scroll somewhere safe, and get ready. You will get the worst beating you ever had."

"What?" asked Sasuke. "What will that accomplish?"

"Show you how strong I am when I am holding back, and increase the chance of your sharingan being unlocked, giving more time getting used to it, before you become… maybe chunin."

"Why chunin?" asked the baffled Sasuke.

"That time is when you get access to stuff I don't have right now, and even if we are from the same age group, and I am stronger, I may reach that rank later than you, just because who I am and you are. That time is around 4 year. I will make you at least as strong in that time as I am now, if not stronger." Sasuke smirked, like(ing) the sound of that plan, and readied himself for an attack, and the torture begun.

Naruto run up to Sasuke at chunin speed, what was above what Sasuke could follow, and aimed a hit for his face, but stopped a foot away from his face, but Sasuke was still send to the ground. Then he kicked Sasuke into the air, end grabbed his hand and pulled him down into the dirt. Than he waited for him to stand up. Naruto after that switched his speed between civilian and chunin without any problem while his physical power was between high genin and low ANBU. The process took minutes, but Sasuke started to be able to block high genin speed pounces and saw the chunin speed. When Naruto realized that, he delivered an ANBU speed hit, what caught the boy off guard and scarred him to death. It was hard for him to stand up, but when he looked at Naruto, he saw something strange. His teacher was smiling. Before that he was just bored but now had a wide smile on his face.

"What?" asked Sasuke with concern about what's happening.

"I did not know it will be this fast… I almost thought you have no potential… but you certainly have." said Naruto and thrown a mirror to the Uchiha, who saw what made his new teacher smiling.

"I… I unlocked the sharingan… after only a few minute of your training..." said the boy with disbelief in his voice.

"Well I may be brutal, but that does not mean I don't know what I am doing." answered him Naruto offhandedly.

"Can I try out what I can see with them?" asked Sasuke with hope in his voice. He IS getting stronger. Even if everything will be slow, now he know this is the way he can beat his brother… Yeah he want to beat him to an inch of his life, than bringing him to justice, and making sure he got the most painful sentence he can think of.

"Well come at me. From now on, I will force you to unlock your sharingan, until you can do it by will, and after that we spar. I will try to fight on somewhat equal ground to make sure you can, develop your style."

"My own style? I will use the Uchiha style." answered Sasuke not understanding what was the problem whit that.

"Well that is good and all, but what if it's moves don't suit you well enough? Need a fast body but you are a strong type or the opposite. It's always good to have a base, but build on top of that." Sasuke did not understand the problem. "Look, did you saw Hinata performing her clan style when we where asked if we have a style or not?" his answer was only a nod. "And did you saw her dancing?"

"Hm..." answered Sasuke while thinking. "Here dancing was free, and agile, while the stile was strict, and had trouble with that… wait. You mean that the style did not suit her? That she could be better, with an other one?"

"Yes. And maybe more advanced moves of the Uchiha style will be similar to you. You should never forget where you came from, but using it, and strictly following it is two different thing. I have no clan, so I needed to get knowledge from books and scrolls to learn a lot different basics and when I found some good I started to focus on them mostly but I still learn a few from others to get a better grasp on everything.

"Do you want to be a tajjutsu master?" asked Sasuke after hearing this.

"No, but because I have no clan I don't have any jutsu scroll, or someone to teach them to me."

"But you can get into anywhere dont you?" asked Sasuke not understanding the problem. "And based on your look you may be the first member of a new clan."

"Well maybe one day, but not for now, but it was enough. Time to learn." And with that Naruto started the sparring session what continued till 5 PM, when Sasuke could not even stand anymore. "Not a bad day. Tomorrow start your training." told Naruto to Sasuke

"WAIT! If you want to learn something you can use the Uchiha librari, with your brother." Told Sasuke, Naruto nodded and vanished from Sasukes range of vision.

After that Naruto just made his basic training in his normal form, with the resistance seals activated, and while he did that the seals upgraded to level 2. The training was on for all of them.

 **Well, here ends Chapter 2. Next time it will be Chapter 3 and I want a few thing sorted out in it. Place some hint for you to know what is what, and for the characters to know who want what. I may even try to use different character POV-s but that is not a promise.**


	4. Revelation's

**I planed to do one of the longest chapters, for at least now. I dont know how well it will be recived, but i will have less time to write soon so i wanted something long, before the chapters will arrive a little later.**

 **I hope you will like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

It was a four week's after Sasuke started to learn from Naruto, and his skills skyrocketed. The first help was that he was forced to unlock his sharingan, by his teachers. The most of the time his first teacher was there, but there was a few special training he was forced to do with the other, like when he told he learned the tree walking from the scroll he was forced to prove it by doing it, while under attack, and the likes, but today was a different one. It was almost the one month's end and the foxes called Sasuke to their Friday combat training as spectator, and he was happy to do so. He only saw once what the two of them can do, and that was brief without his sharingan. Now he was intended to see more.

The location was strangely not on any training ground, but on a random clearing in the forest around Konoha. When he got there the twins were already there doing some warm-up. The two acknowledged him, with a nod before they faced each other and waited for some signal. After a minute Sasuke got what the to wanted.

"Ready? BEGIN!" shouted, after he activated his sharingan, and the two started their destruction. Trees where knocked down around the clearing, from the impacts they made on them, and the clearing ground got a new crater almost every second. Sasuke even with his sharingan only saw blurs most of the time. He saw a few good moves, but wasn't sure if he saw the faint or the actual hit, because those hits can count even if they doesn't connect to the enemy. He still did not found out how they can do this. When he read about it, he actually read something about the first hokage and Jiraya being able to do the same but he did not know how, and even after learning what the two of them can do, did not thought it's the same technique just something similar.

While Sasuke thought about all of that and tried to watch the mach, the two fighting had their best time. Naruto tried to hit Kurama with an uppercut, but Kurama deflected it, and tried to counter with a knee, but Naruto jumped away, and created a shock wave when he landed, whit a stomp on the ground. Of course this did little to Kurama who already knew what Naruto will do. There was no trick they did not played against each other already, but they did not do it, for that… no in reality they waited for someone who is around Sasuke a lot. Follows him in the shadows. After a few minute of fighting the person arrived, and the two stopped and relaxed.

"You can show yourself. We know about your arrival." said Naruto and Dog appeared. The dou tensed, what Sasuke saw.

"So you two are really sensor types. It is one of the many interesting thing about you, like clearly knowing Konoha like you lived all your life there, but noone like you did ever born there, changed like you, or come to the village."

"And doesn't got in to the academy, but we are still students there." answered Kurama. "We look different, and doesn't have this much power because how late we started to train, but we are still around low chunin level on our worst day.

"So this is some kind of transformation? Interesting..." said Dog, while eyed the two boy. "Why where you two there when Itachi did… what he did?"

"We where training outside of Konoha, and we exited close to he Uchiha compound and wanted to come in the same spot we used to exit, but we smelled the blood and sensed only 4 chacra signature. Two more faded away before we arrived." answered Naruto, with anger in his voice. "We saw Itachi and Sasuke, who asked him, why he did that, so we know Itachi was the one, so we attacked before he could kill him."

"They saved me from him." answered Sasuke. Before that night he may should had trouble saying it out loud, but after what happened, he changed. In some way to the better, in some way not.

"What was your intention?" asked Dog.

"We wanted to save a Konoha civilian, and a soon to be comrade, while holding back a traitor, or even put him down if possible. That meat an unexpected end, when he angered me to much..." said Naruto with shame and doubt in his voice.

"What happened?" asked Dog and this time he was curious.

"I unlocked a new level of this transformation, and with one hit I sent him to far away, to be able to capture him… I am to blame he got away the way he did, but I was unable to stand what he did to his clan, and to his brother anymore. If I was able to control my rage he may be in prison right now."

"I doubt it. We was hardly able to hit him, and even if that few did a lot of damage, he trained to be able to take it. He should found a way to escape, or get to Sasuke. It was the lesser bad." answered Kurama on an analytic tone.

"That is something I can easier believe then the first one. We where around the same level, so on the longer term he had more chance than the two of you, in that strange second form you two have. I may have only saw that for a few second, but it's strain your body a lot. You can not use it in a long fight. It is useful if the fight can be ended faster with that, but your only chance was that." said Dog after he considered every possibility.

"I beat you in that form." said Naruto offhandedly.

"You did, after I had less than 1/4th of my reserves, and a few damage, what slowed me down. You meat Itachi in a better stat and he knew you to can be trouble after all everyone heard what you two can do." this surprised everyone on the clearing with a different reason. Sasuke knew that Dog was seen as a rival, someone stronger by his brother, before he went crazy. If the two with him defeated him, even in that state they where still holding back a lot from him, what frustrated him, but he knew he can not handle even 10% of their power. Naruto was surprised Dog told how he was defeated, while Kurama was because he understood if it is true they may will be called to become ANBU members in their twin forms. "Well I will leave you three to do what you need to do." and with that he sunshined away.

"Well he did not attacked us." said Kurama.

"I think Cat told everyone what you told her." said Naruto before turned to Sasuke. "Did you saw anything while we fought?"

"A few things, but most was a blur." answered on an honest voice.

"Don't worry. You just need to unlock the next level of it, and you can see a lot more. Now it's time we talk about your next training session what you start Monday." Naruto and Kurama sat down and waited for Sasuke to do the same.

"Well your speed is increasing as we hoped it will. You are already above average genin speed, while before the training you was just the best in your class, now around the best in the academy." said Kurama after Sasuke sat down.

"I think someone is holding back in my class… he seams faster than he lets on." answered Sasuke.

"Test him out." said Naruto knowing its him. "Your strength is not bad, but it's slower than we hoped, and that is why you nee to do a half longer round around Konoha every day, 100 push-ups, 75 sit-ups, 150 kicks and fist strikes, and 200 meter hand walking."

"So I need to do 1.5 round around Konoha, the double of most except sit-ups, and hand walking as extra? And everything twice a day, except one weekday in every second week to let my body rest?

"Yes. At least for now. If we see that your developments halted, or anything wrong happens we will change it, from now on, but this was necessary to get you to a level well above the academy standards, so we can hammer more into you soon, but before that we need to reach one point, what is not too far away." said Kurama with honestly.

"What is that?" asked the curious Sasuke.

"Well you heard about some of our pranks don't you?" Sasuke just nodded with a blank expression on his face. "We have a lot of test in them for our self, like when we prank the Hyuuga clan, or the Izunuka clan. Those are stealth testes. We nee to spot the guards, and avoid any detection. If we get into one of Konoha's more guarded places that is a test of infiltration, and so on so fort."

"These are self made testes for you? But how do you know they worked?"

"Well the first rule is if we are spotted at any point, we lost, the second, if our prank backfires on us, or can not be done, that is a loss, and if someone discover the prank before the intended time we lost."

"So just the perfect timeing count? But what use this have? I mean we are maybe ninjas, but there are people specially trained for those jobs."

"In the ANBU yes, but before that or without ever becoming an ANBU you can still get missions involving these things. We just make sure we know how to do them."

"And what test this will be?" asked Sasuke somewhat interested in the matter.

"The second attempt to a final test. Last time we where caught while escaping the area, so we need to do a second attempt." answered Kurama.

"That was the time we fought with Dog." added Naruto. "Well him and Cat. I dealt with Dog while my brother defeated Cat."

"When I finished I went to help. It did not took you long enough to enter into the feral form, for the first time. It was a big revelation to us, that we can do that." followed up Kurama.

"I wanted to ask before, but I found it strange you did not wanted to tell me your name, but after today I see why you didn't told me before, but know there is no more ANBU nearby, is there? Said Sasuke, who wanted to know the names of his teachers.

"Well the main reason why we did not told you was that there where an ANBU nearby every time, but it's a sensitive information bout us." answered Kurama. "We will tell you, once, if you don't find out before that, but today is not the day when we can trust it on you. I hope you understand."

"It's strange, but half of the village see you as criminals, and one wrong word can turn everything against you. Am I right?" asked Sasuke. He did not liked it, but there was nothing to be done about the fact, that there real identity is dangerous information for them, and as someone who was thought to understand different directions, he saw why they where secretive.

"Yes. We know you never will tell it to anyone, if you find it out, but this is the safest way for us, at least for now." told Naruto, before he stood up. He hoped Sasuke will not ask anything else. Fighting against him as his normal self will be a test, and a risk at the same time, but he is willing to take it. "Now if there is no more question it's time for us to continue."

A few days later

It was the first big sparring day. Before this there was a few sparring matches, to determent who is on the same level with who, but today was different. Today they will get a grade based on performance, and this was made interesting by the fact, that Sasuke had an interesting question for Iruka.

"Can I fight against Naruto after the initial fight? I suspect he is holding back on his performance in the tajjutsu part of the academy." said Sasuke, what surprised everyone.

"Well I don't know about that, but if both of you is okay with it, than I don't see any problem with that. After the spares the day will end, and I think it's better, if you to will come to terms, with it while someone can watch out for the two of you." answered Iruka.

Most of the spares where boring. First was the girls round, where Hinata was the last one to fight based on the fact, she is the best in tajjutsu, and she fought a clanless boy, who got his ass handed to him, by the girls superior fighting style. Everyone knew there is just a few boy in the class having any chance against her. After that come the clan-less boys, except Naruto, where Shikamaru fought the last one, and won, based on the fact, that his mother don't like when he lose to a clanless boy. After that every fight was more interesting than the one before that, where Naruto and Choiji had an interesting fight, where Naruto almost made a remark on his weight saying "he should be faster if..." and dropped it at that, what started to anger the boy, and made him more aggressive, than normally. When that fight ended, when Choiji stepped out of the ring, come one one sided, but cool looking match where Sasuke fought against Kiba. Kiba had a good and aggressive style, but needed more control, because Sasuke easily deflected, and sidestepped every hit, then delivered a spinning kick, to Kibas side, while he was in the air, sending him outside of the ring.

"Well great performance. You two showed a lot of good move. It was still a bad machup for you Kiba, based on the fact, how good Sasuke is, but you shouldn't worry because of that. You saw a few times how intense Sasukes training is" said Iruka referring one time, when Sasuke was completely covered in bruises.

"Than come our fight." said Naruto on an eager tone. No one know why he was so eager, but everyone saw that Sasuke got into his own fighting style, what Naruto mimicked. The students where surprised to see Naruto doesn't use the academy stance, while Sasuke tensed. He got a feeling this may doesn't end well. Only three people can get this feeling out of him, and none of them was Naruto, to his best knowledge.

"Are you mocking me?" asked Sasuke

"Maybe, or maybe I saw this style enough to learn some stuff from you." answered Naruto with a fox grin, while he waited the start signal from Iruka, who give it to them.

To everyone's surprise Sasuke was the one to attack first, while Naruto was the one, who blocked, and deflected everything he could, but got 3 hit under a minute. That was the time he dropped his orange jacket and his two wrist strap, what no one knew about. Sasuke tensed up, because how familiar those straps where, and if he was right this fight just got interesting.

He was proven right, when Naruto attacked with a new found speed, and wanted to hit him on the face, but he grabbed Narutos hand, who used it to kick him on the face, with the opposite leg, what surprised Sasuke, and the last second grabbed that foot too, but when he did he felt that someone kicked him on the chest, and send him backwards, while Naruto propelled himself away from him, and flipped int the air, to land on his feet, while Sasuke landed on his back dumbfounded. Naruto was beating him, and had the nerve, for show his back to him, for a few second, before turning to him, while he did not broke his basic stance.

"This is everything you can do? I am surprised no one beat you before. I mean I can easily kick your ass, and I am not even trying." asked Naruto, with a disappointed look in his eyes.

"You where using resistance seals." said Sasuke on a surprised voice

"Well they are useful. Not cheap for my standards, but worth the prize." answered Naruto while Sasuke stood up, and dropped his own wrist straps, and faced Naruto that way. "Oh yours where resistance seals too? Maybe we can have some fun." showed Naruto his famous and infamous fox grin, before he run up to Sasuke.

Sasuke was good, everyone knew that, and it was visible on how easily he deflected every attack Naruto used against him, but there was one new thing. He moved backwards. Normally Sasuke just stay where he started, or push forward even when he is blocking, but Naruto proved to be a fine rival to Sasuke. Even the most hardcore Sasuke fan girls where unable to say anything. Not even once the thought they will see Sasuke loosing ground, but they shouts begun, when Naruto missed a hit, ad Sasuke delivered a sharp kick, to Narutos side, who jumped back from the followup strikes.

"Why did you hold back until now?" asked Sasuke, who started to see a new rival in Naruto. The fox twins showed him, there is a lot of strong person, who is strong because who they are, or what they do, and now Naruto proved it to him, to be true.

"Who said I give my all? I am fighting alone don't I?" asked back Naruto hinting, he can do better and not just with Kuramas help.

"Sorry but if Kurama half as good as you are, the two of you could overpower me under a few minute." answered Sasuke, while Naruto and surprisingly Iruka too had a knowing smile on their faces, before the fight resumed. It was now even from both sides, while the two boy was trading blows, but soon everything changed, because a surprising remark, from outside.

"Kick his ass already Naruto-kun!" shouted a normally shy girl, who turned red, when she saw everyone was looking at her. "D-did I s-said I-it o-out l-loud?" asked with a face what rivaled tomatoes.

"Well hime, if you want to see me kicking his ass, then I will." said Naruto with a fox grin before he swished to an unknown style to everyone, but before they could register the new stance, he vanished, and appeared behind Sasuke and kicked him in the ass, than delivered a spinning kick to his side, what unbalanced the boy, before he got a double palm strike to his back, what send him out of the ring. Everyone was stunned by how the fight ended. They just looked to the beaten Uchiha, who was unsure if it was a dream or not. "What do you mean by that? You did not heard Hinata-chan? She asked me to kick his ass, and I did it literally and figuratively at the same time." said this Naruto to Kurama, what got everyone attention. "Of course I know, but you knew this will be the second he asked if we could fight and you did not said anything about it." the class know very well how good the duo's communication skills where with each other, but they where still dumbfounded, by how blatantly can Naruto speak loud, with his partner.

"Y-you are n-not too s-surprised s-seeing the t-two of them a-acting l-like t-this." said Hinata to Sasuke.

"Well I see a lot from this from the fox twin's so I got used to it. Its more like a constant de'javu." answered Sasuke. "What got me surprised was when you shouted to Naruto, to kick my ass. That was something strange." Hinata who still was read, got even more red, if it was possible.

"I-i am sorry. I-i made you l-lose t-the match." said Hinata blaming herself.

"You did nothing. Naruto won, because he was able to adapt to the changes faster. If I recovered faster, I should have been the one winning. This is the natural part of fighting." answered Sasuke, who wasn't happy about his loss, but at least he know someone who he can test himself against. "At least I got a rival." and with that he went to Naruto who ended, his argument whit Kurama.

"Well it's seems I won." said Naruto blatantly to Sasuke, who had a surprising reaction.

"You did, but next time it will be different." said while he showed his hand to Naruto, who shake it.

"I will be ready of it." said Naruto, then departed from him, to search for his cheerleader, who vanished after talking with Sasuke.

It took a few minute to find her, because she was already in front of the academy, when he got there, and seemingly waited for someone.

"Thank you for cheering for me, Hinata-chan. I hope the suffix is okay after all you used a similar one." said Naruto.

"I-it is p-perfect." said the shy Hinata, who did not know how to response to him, or what to do.

"You know you showed a side of yours, what I only saw, when you danced, that one time. It was breath taking. Every time I look at you I have a hard time to imagine the two is the same, in a good way." after Naruto said this Hinata got red again, even if just a lighter shade than before. After this there was a few minute silence, before Naruto broke it again, with a surprising subject. "How your own style is going?"

"I-it's going o-okay I-i think." said Hinata, before she looked at Naruto. "How..." but before she could say more Kurama jumped to Narutos shoulder who was visibly not pleased with Narutos comment

"What? It is Hinata-chan. You too wanted to tell her a few times already." after this Kurama looked at Naruto, who got a bit red after that. "I will!" said Naruto, then Kurama jumped down from him. "You go to the place you found last time." said Naruto, what made Kurama happy, and he run of.

"Where is he going?" asked Hinata surprised that Kurama left Naruto's side.

"He is going to hunt for snakes. They are his favorite meal." answered Naruto before he looked at Hinata. "Do you have a little time to chat? There is a few thing I wanted to talk to you, and I bet you have a few question yourself too."

"W-well I-i have a h-hour b-before anyone w-will c-come for me." answered Hinata.

After this the two started to talk to each other, and Hinata got better and better every second because how easy it was for Naruto to open up for her. She kind of started to get used to speaking to him. After half an hour she was able to speak ONE sentence without shuttering. This was a big improvement even if this did not mean she was too much less shy, just a slightly better than was, but even this was surprising for Naruto. Of course this all did not meant anything, if the next thing broke it all down.

"Here we are. I hope you like ramen." said Naruto out of the blue, at least for Hinata who did not know where they are, but upon realizing what Naruto said, it suddenly hit her, without even looking at the place. Ichiraku ramen stand. If Naruto had spare time, and money, he eat here. It was common knowledge in the village.

"I-i did not brought money with myself t-today." said Hinata in embarrassment.

"What are friends for?" asked Naruto, with his smile what made Hinata got red.

"B-but..."

"You don't like ramen?" asked Naruto, before Hinata could finish her sentence.

"I do, but..."

"No buts. If you really want to give me something for it, you can do it later, but only food related stuff. I know there are people who can go too far with these small things." said Naruto, and thanked Kurama for giving him this idea, accidentally a few week back, when he wanted to give something for his vet.

"Well, I-if you put it like t-that." said an even redder Hinata. She started to see this friendly chat as a small date between the two of them, and now she learned that the two person she admired are one changed everything in her eyes about Naruto.

"Ah our favorite costumer." said Ichiraku, the owner of the Ichiraku Ramenstand. "What can I give you?"

"The regular, but I want the first when Hinata-chans order arrive." said Naruto. He learned that it's more polite to start the meal together, and he knew Ichiraku, he can just roll out his order's before everyone else, because the shear volume of his regular intake.

"Hinata-chan?" asked a voice from behind. It was a woman's voice. She run to the front, after she said it, and saw Hinata sitting next to Naruto. "Hi. My name is Ayame. Its nice to meet with you." after she said this, she looked at the two, and saw how red Hinata was. "Oh I see, so this is your girlfriend Naruto. I did not know you had such a good taste." said Ayame on a teasing voice.

"Its not like that nee-chan. We are just friends, and we are too young for that kind of stuff." said Naruto, after he saw how red Hinata become, and started to fear she might faint because of the teasing.

"But you thought about it, don't you?" asked Ayame, with a big smile on her face.

"I am just 9. 9! And could you already ask for Hinata-chan's order. At the end she will think we are rude and uncivilized." said Naruto knowing Hinata clan status.

"I am just teasing you too. You don't need to be so dramatic. It's not like you."

"Well most of the time, I am not with the princesses of Konoha." when he said this Ichiraku, and Ayame looked at him like he grown a second head. "She is Hinata Hyuuga. The hire of the Hyuuga clan. She is the closest Konoha has to a princess." said Naruto, but ti his surprise Ayame got a wide smile when he said it.

"So she is the princess you want to save, when you become a shinobi. I knew there is something." she said, while having an inner victory dance.

"I am sorry that you need to go through. They normally arent like this. It's just rare I bring someone here with myself." said Naruto to Hinata, who just nod, but get slightly even redder than before.

"Well what is your order "princess"?" asked Ayame.

"W-well… I-i will eat a m-miso ramen, w-with extra n-naruto in it." while she said this she fought to not faint. Luckily for her Ayame just smiled, and went to help his father to make all the ramen Naruto will eat. "T-they really like you. A-aren't t-they?"

"Well they are the closest thing to a family I have, expect Jiji, and they know it, so yeah, they are kind of protective, and family like for me." answered Naruto just looking in front oh himself.

"Who is your Jiji?" asked Hinata. She heard him referring to his Jiji before, but never knew who it was.

"Well he is the Hokage." answered Naruto the question like it was obvious.

"W-wait. Y-you a-are telling me, Hokage-sama I-is the one p-paying f-for your apartment, a-and e-everything else?" asked a surprised Hinata.

"Yes." coma the short answer from Naruto. "He takes care for me the best he can. He said he knew my parent's and that is why he feel responsible for me, but he doesn't tell me anything about them."

"I think he has his his reasons. I-i mean h-he is the Hokage. He cant d-do anything w-without a good r-reason." said Hinata while she started to gather herself together after the little surprises where dropped on top of her.

"Well you can say that, but he could tell me at least something… but we did not come here to talk about this… Do you think I can see some of your own moves anytime soon?" asked Naruto excitedly after he dropped the depressing subject.

"I-i don't know. M-maybe next time we c-can talk like this, w-we will have t-time for that."

"I hope so. I am really interested what did you made for yourself. You saw a few of my own moves today." said Naruto, but before Hinata could reply their ramen arrived, and Naruto was lost in his own little world.

After they finished they wanted to walk away, but a Hyuuga member arrived, who did not said anything, just looked at Naruto with anger and hate. He clearly had something against the young boy.

"Hinata-san. What are you doing here with someone like… like _him_. You know he is below you." when he heard this Naruto knew the hyuuga in front of him have the same problem with him, the villagers had before.

"She was polite and did not refused to speak to me, and did not refused my invite for a ramen." said Naruto, but the Hyuuga had none of it.

"I don't remember giving you permission to speak." come the answer.

"I shouldn't speak like this to someone stronger than me, in your place." said Naruto and saw he had the reaction he wanted to see. Anger.

"You little…. I will show where your place is!" the angered hyuuga run at Naruto, and tried to hit him, but Naruto grabbed his wrist, while something hit him from the back enough, to make him lose his balance, what Naruto used, to drop him overhead and he landed on the ground. The next thing he know was that an angry fox looked at him, while Naruto grabbed one of his hands, and stood on his back.

"And I thought you are an intelligent, strong, and calm clan, but its looks like I overestimated you, because of Hinata." said Naruto, while he pulled the hyuugas hand a little upwards. "Now I think you don't want to go back with a broken arm, so be nice and promise you don't tell anyone that I spoke with Hinata, because your clan should have problems with it."

"Why should I do that?" asked the defeated Hyuuga.

"Well if you want to tell them, that an academy student kicked your ass, with a little foxes help, you are welcome. I am sure they will say you are one of the strongest clan member." answered Naruto, and pulled the branch members hand a little further up, while pushing his two arms into different directions, to amply force on the arm further, and showing if he wanted he can brake the arm, whit one swift strike.

"Okay, okay, just let me go!" come the answer. It was hard for him to admit defeat, but when Naruto released him, and he stood up, he launched a juuken strike at Naruto, but he soon regretted it, when his foot was bitten by Kurama, and his strike evaded by Naruto, who's answer was a swift strike to his chest, what was followed up, by his arm being grabbed and the he felt a sharp pain, when Naruto hit it whit his other hand, and delivered his knee at it the same time, using the force, from two different direction, to brake the arm.

"I told you I will brake it, but did you listen? It was your choice, but I hope now you learned that you and me aren't on the same level." said Naruto, who than turned to Hinata. "I am sorry you witnessed this, but I don't want to give your father any reason to make your life harder than it is now. I saw what he teaches you, and I don't like it. I hope you understand." said Naruto on a clearly honest voice.

"D-don't worry. I think I should do the same f-for you." said Hinata with a red face. She saw how brutal and cold Naruto was, but understood that it was for her safety.

"I am glad to hear that." answered Naruto. "Well see you tomorrow." said the boy before he and Kurama took of.

A little bit later in the Hyuuga compound.

Hinata was called to his father, with her guard, when he heard that the guard come back with a broken arm, and a bitten leg. The two stood in the office for almost ten minute before the clan leader spoke up.

"Well witch on of you will tell me what happened?" asked the man, on a strict voice what promised pain.

"I injured myself while I was training. I got to carried away, and when I saw how late it was, I miscalculated the power of a strike, and that broke my arm."

"And what about your leg?" come the next question what made Hinata feel uneasy.

"It was while I run back to the academy to get to Hinata. I forgot the traps I and my partners crated before training, and due my byakugan being inactive I did not saw the trap in time." come the somewhat believable answer coming from the man, who is Hinata's bodyguard, only because he is as weak as Hinata is in her father's eyes.

"Well any other time I should believe what you said, but not long ago I had a meeting with one of the academy teachers, who had a feeling that Hinata is hiding her true capability's in tajjutsu in the class, being her reaction time and reflexes are a lot better, than what she uses in the sparring sessions. I too suspected something, so I went to the academy to elaborate what could caused this, and I saw Hinata and the Uzumaki boy leaving the academy together."

"H-he offered to help me, w-whit my my shyness." said Hinata on a strangely calm and collected voice compared to other times she talked to her father. "He too saw t-that I can be better, t-than I am, and he t-thought the only problem is that I am t-too shy. He offered h-his h-help so I can become stronger, a-and a-access my f-full potential."

"Ko you can leave now." said the clan head, and the man followed the order before the man punishes him on any way, or form. "What you said is true, but only half true. The other half must to be connected to your secret training. Am I right?" at the question Hinata was surprised. "You taught I did not saw one of the foxes that day? That they where able to hide themselves while talking to you? I was interested in what he was doing here, so I used my byakugan to read his lips. Tell me did you followed his advice?" the question was strange. Different from his normal demeanor. This time he did not cared for any lie. Only the truth mattered.

"Yes father. I-i tried to create an n-new juuken style. I-it is s-stile r-rough b-but I am better w-with it, than the c-clan style." come the answer after a few minute of silence.

"As the clan head I don't approve of this training." the answer was fast, straight and unnerving for Hinata. "But I am not only the clan head, but your father too. I saw a lot of other woman struggle to learn the juuken, and most never got as good with it, as the man, and you, and your mother are the two worst case ever recorded in the clan's history, because how agile you two where. Did you found her diary?" asked Hiashi not as clan head, but as a father.

"N-no father. W-why?" asked Hinata with a concerned look.

"In that diary there are a few special technique she come up with. We never showed them to the elders, but we were working on them in our free time before you where born. If you reach a point, where you feel like you could show me your stile, both as to your father and the clan head, and you are good enough, I will show you what I can, but if even one of the elders learn about it, you will lose not only your hire status, but you will become an outcast."

"I-i u-understand f-father." answered Hinata.

"Now could you tell me what kind of connection is between Naruto and the twin foxes? Based on what you said, and I saw back then, there is must to be one."

"I-i am sorry f-father, but t-this information c-could endanger h-him greatly, a-and our c-clan to." come the calm answer from Hinata. She will never reveal who the Twin Foxes are.

"How so? I think all the ANBU should be great-full learning how to get them."

"W-well y-you see f-father, a-at first you a-are right, b-but after t-time they c-could question h-how did w-we come t-to this c-conclusion. " said Hinata, who started to fear she can not hold the secret.

"We tell them our Byakugan lead to the revelation." coma the answer fast, and mercilessly. Hinata almost give up, but she remembered who is she protecting. The boy, who don't know the meaning of giving up. The boy, who tried his best to defend her, and most likely changed her forever, and there was a good chance he doesn't even tried to do it, just did it.

"But they can say otherwise." come the answer from Hinata, after just a few second. "They can tell the truth, or lie, to make thing worse for us. They could corer us and destroy our reputation, you and the elders fight so hard, to hold into and improve. They can destroy our clan name, just one swift sentence, a good half truth, and the clan can not even try to say otherwise, before our name is forever tainted." Hiashi was surprised, and he showed it. Hinata did not just refused him, and not even just said more to him, without shuttering than he ever heard her speak, but come up with an argument he was unable to criticize.

"Well if it's true, then it's your duty as a member of our clan to protect that secret, even from me." said Hiashi after a minute, shaking of his surprise. "Now on a side not, what I said about your personal training is true for the Uzumaki boy to. Now you can leave." said Hiashi, and Hinata took the chance, he had given her.

" _Well it was clearly unexpected. The boy achieved in one day, what I could not in five year. I am in his depth, and I think he will continue what he started. This one boy may have ensured Hinata position as hire to the position of clan head, without knowing how close Hinata was to lose it. The elders may don't say it, but I think in the next 4 year they planed to strip her from that chance, but now, she is strong enough to hold into it."_ thought Hiashi, before he continued to work.

At that night, with Naruto

Naruto was sure he was sleeping, but it was like he was in a real place. It was looking like a sewer, with different direction to go. He did remember when he went to bad, to sleep, but somehow know this wasn't a dream. It was too real to be a dream. After a few minute, of thinking, where he could be, he chose to go a random direction, what was forward. After a few minute he started to feel the power what gave him his feral form, and it had a strange calling to it. Like the source wanted him, to go there, and he found it hard, to not go there. It took him a while to reach the end, where he found a gigantic open area. He did not saw the ceiling above him, and the side walls was around the edge of his vision too. In front of him, was a gigantic gate. It was from wall to wall, and most likely it reached the ceiling, but he did not wondered about it for too long, because two red dot appeared on the other side, and somehow it felt like it were the eye of… something, but that should be impossible. Those orbs where at least human sized.

" **No one taught you that tarring was rude?** " asked a dark, and deep voice. It confirmed his fear that those things where eyes, but what could have so massive eyes?

"W-who are you, and what are you?" asked Naruto, who already started to think about possible ways of escape. He saw the gate, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

" **It's rude to ask about someone without telling them before that."** said the voice back, but it was apparent that the creature on the other side did not wanted to answer, even if he got it from him.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki. Academy student and master of prank's." answered Naruto. He did not wanted to piss of someone who was tat much bigger than him… at least for now.

" **I am The Kyuuby."** answered the fox, who was still hiding in the shadows.

"So you are the strongest biyuu? And what is your name? I mean the Kyuuby is good and all, but… it's the name what humans call you, and not your own… at last I hope I am right." said the boy, who saw the eyes looking at him, in a more threatening way than before.

" **Why should I tell my name to a pitiful creature like you?"** asked the demon fox, on an irritated voice. **"** **You are weak. Even with the extra power your other form grant's you, you are still too weak to understand the potential inside it. All you are doing is using it for pranks, where you already should have reached a point, where you could destroy the entire village with one blow."** said the Kyuuby with a darker tone than before, but this time it was similar somewhat to a disappointed parent

"Kyuuby-sama. Please allow me to come to you." come an other voice. Naruto recognized the voice, but did not believed his ears. It was Kurama's twin form voice. So similar to his, but strangely different. No one could describe the difference, but everyone know there was one. When he looked behind himself, he saw Kurama bowing to the Kyuuby. It wasn't surprising based on what he already know about the strongest creature who ever lived on the planet.

" **I allow you to come closer, and stop bowing. You are one of the few who I waited patiently for, unlike your human partner."** it somehow felt right that the Kyuuby was thinking like that.

"As you wish." said Kurama while he slowly looked into the cage. "You are truly the Goddess all fox desire to serve. I am honored to be in your presence." said Kurama, what slightly unnerved Naruto.

" **Don't worry boy, the only reason he can be here is the strong bond between the two of you, what granted him this chance. If he even think about serving me, even if it meant to abandon you, the connection shatter at that instant."** said the Kyuuby, but Naruto's strange look on his face did not changed for a few more second, before he looked serious.

"Well I always know angry woman where the second scariest thing in the world. Only second to the Biyuus so it shouldn't surprise me that the strongest creature is a woman. It's fitting for a world where most of the powerful people, being ninja, politician, noble's, or wealthy people, where man." said Naruto what impressed Kurama.

"So my presence inside here is rubbing of on you, even if we aren't in our twin form?" asked Kurama, and Naruto just nodded. There is no way he can say anything just remotely as intelligent as that long and overdid sentence was, but his knowledge, taught to him by Kurama, led to the conclusion, but he should have needed at least a year to come up with that sentence.

" **You two are still as entertaining as you where the first time."** said the Kyuuby. It was like there was something bugging her tho. **"** **Kurama. Did you come up with any explanation about your forms?"** asked the demon fox.

"Well I found something similar It's called Sage mode, what is using natural energy to create senjutsu, but we did nothing to achieve that, and it's more drastic transformation." when she heard that, the Kyuuby come out of the shadows. She was massive. She was bigger than the hokage monument.

" **You are half right. Its similar, because it IS sage mode, but it's not strange for the exact same reasons."** when she said it, the two boy was dump stuck. They reached sage mode, without any training, or knowledge about it? Kurama's research showed that there is a connection, but to this extent… **"** **To be exact it is the fox sage mode, where a fox summon and their summoner, or an other fox summon fuse temperately, but in that case one need to concentrate on the natural energies, while the other fight, and control the body. In your case, it's different, and for that the reason is you Kurama. Your chakra is natural energy."**

"What? But that should be impossible. If someone has too much natural energy that person dies!" said Kurama.

" **But still it's true. I don't know the reason. Maybe the fact that your body was interacted with my chacra, to an extent no other creature expect my jinchuurikies."** when she said this, Naruto suddenly fell back.

"Y-you mean to tell me that… I am your jinchuuriki?" asked Naruto, but he know the answer already.

" **You took your time./** Took you long enough. **"** said the two fox together.

"It's not like it was THAT obvious. I mean don't even Kurama know before he arrived here." said Naruto while he looked at his partner "I know because you would tell me, if you did, and never even come up any idea when I asked why the village could hate us. Our other forms were obvious, but that wasn't."

" **Even after you learned so much sealing you did not know. Even after reading about it in an advanced sealing what was speaking about a mind connecting fuinjutsu."**

"Well, sorry to don't being a genius like Sasuke." when Naruto said this the Kyuuby had become really angry.

" **And care to share why are you training him?"** asked the demon fox.

"He is a fellow citizen soon to be shinobi, like me, so why should I not help him, when he started to suffer from something similar to me before I meet Kurama…" then Naruto started to think, what was surprising considering how much thinking he had already done.

" **He will become just like his brother, or like Madara. Every stronger than normal Uchiha become a traitor sooner or later."**

"Why are you giving up on him so soon Kurumi?" asked Naruto innocently.

" **You forget how old I am? I saw every… wait what did you call me?"** asked the Kyuubi on a surprised voice.

"Kurumi. It was the first name I thought for Kurama, but it wasn't a male name, so he got the Kurama. Just slightly different, but connected to the original idea. I assume that is your name."

"Well I can not argue with MY logic." said Kurama, who know how much more intelligent he was than Naruto, even if Naruto wasn't stupid, these kind of stuff were above his level. He was good when he needed to fight, or when cornered into a situation, and that was why he was the leader out of the two. He thought too much on stuff, while Naruto come up with interesting tactics, on the fly.

" **YOU…"** started the angry Kurumi, but Kurama jumped onto the gate.

"Please, Kurumi-sama, don't be angry at him. If we did not have this connection he never find out your name on his own, and whit his reveal of your name, I learned it too." said Kurama, what somewhat calmed Kurumi.

" **Human! You have no right to say my name until you prove you are at least as strong independently, as Minato Namikae was. He was one of the few people I respected for his strength. Until that only Kurama, or other foxes can call me on my real name."** said the proud beast. She will not allow weaklings to call her by her name. It was infuriating that a boy was able to learn it, in itself. If he called her that in public… no that is something she will never allow to the boy.

"Now could we get back to the matter of sage mode? What it is, and how it does work with us?"

" **Well based on what I learned about the two of you, in your case it's different because Kurama's chacra is natural energy. It's makes the two of you able to share your abilities, while hide the weaknesses to some degree. It's also allow Kurama to tap into my chacra what you two use, for your second and third transformation, but its also speed up the natural energy output, to balance the sage mode, because if the Natural energy become too low in your body, the mode deactivates, but even with increased chacra, you don't lose it."** said Kurumi on a way to help even Naruto to understand it to some extent.

"Well that mean we are cooler, than the fox summons" said Naruto, but he soon regretted, when Kurumis killing intent spiked.

" **What did you said about my precious child's?"** the manner, and the voice she spoke should have made even her father fear her.

"I-i am sorry. I-i did not know you where related. I-if it's true I am sure they are stronger than us." said Naruto as fast as he could. He did not wanted to die, but while he did this Kurama jumped inside the cage. Until now Kurama slowly got closer and closer to Kurumi, but when she become angry, he did a bigger jump towards her. Naruto somehow know it's better if he leave the goddess and her faithful servant alone, so he left the way he come in, with the intent of exploring the seal placed on him, from the inside.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had bigger brakes between a few part's than normally but I hope it don't changed the quality in any way.**

 **About the Kyuubys gender. She was the Yang part, which is the woman if I remember right, and that gave me the idea to make it a woman, and not a man.**

 **Kurama interested in his goddess? Time will tell, but I think it would be too weird to make a relationship between the two special foxes, so before anyone start to ship it, if you can get her out and leave her out, without cutting Narutos power, and without breaking the rules in the world established.**

 **The Sage mode was inspired by the anime, when Naruto receives the training and first hear about how the frog sage and he will fuse, so he can stay in sage mode. He imagine it will turn him to a half frog creature.**

 **Well like Kurumi said Naruto and Kurama did not mastered their form, and it is shown in their look too. I already have an idea for a final look, and I will ask some of my friends to make a few picture based on my idea. If they do I will post it in my profile, but I can't promise anything… for now at least.**

 **I hope you will wait for the next chapter. I plan on to do some time jump, and a few interesting fight, where is will try to show how big difference there is between the normal Naruto and the Twin sage mode Naruto.**

 **See you next time!**


	5. Time to be a Shinobi

Days and months just flew by, for the Twin Foxes. They made a lot of progress, and learned jutsus from the Uchiha library. They got a lot of things from that, and tried to convince Sasuke to do the same, considering the fact that there where jutsus what only the sharingan could read, but he said no every time, and despite the questions never answered why. The progress was okay, and they where ready to go for the exam.

 **The day before the shinobi exam**

Sasuke was training. He know he can make it to genin, and considering this was the week he become shinobi he decided to start the ninjutsu training. There was a rule that no Uchiha can learn them before he made to genin. There where only one way one can do that before that, and only a few day prior to that. That was If the person learned the great fireball jutsu before he become genin. He was ready to learn them, even if he let his teachers learn from them, it was his way of saying thanks and paying for their hard work. Sasuke may have had a few broken bones thanks to them, but if that was what it took to become stronger, than he was ready to do it.

"I see so you started to train jutsus now. Its nod a bad choice to learn the double head hunter jutsu. Its useful for sneak attacks or even for surprise attacks." said Naruto surprising Sasuke, who did not know they arrived, or the fact he wanted to come. He almost started to speak when Kurama arrived too, what meant they wanted to speak to him about something.

"What brings you here?" asked Sasuke on a somewhat demanding voice to try and hide the fact, that he did not know they where here.

"We come here to show you how we are." started Kurama.

"You may have had figured it out already, but considering you soon will have a jonin sensei we thought it would be the best, if you learn who we are."

"Why now? Why not before this?" asked Sasuke, surprised he learn they name. He lost hope he will ever know and now… it was in front of him.

"Well I was sure you figured it out, considering how many hint you got while we where around you." said Naruto.

"But I considered the possibility that you did not. Even with your knowledge, that 7 or 8 tip you got may have been hard to get." said Kurama.

"Before you say anything it's not a prank, or any for of test. We already trust you enough for a while, but this is the perfect time for this." Naruto gave his two cent to the matter, before Kurama and him fist bumped and turned back to their original forms.

Naruto was the same old Naruto, who is known by everyone. Kurama was a bit big considering he was a fox not a wolf. He had the size to be one. And a big one at that. He was three foot high. Naruto could sit on his back, and let Kurama run around, considering how strong Kurama was. On one of the academy training days, a three fall down because it had a lot of insect in it, and fell on a younger girl, but Kurama just when under the three next to the girl, and stood up, with the three on his back. It was more than surprising.

Sasuke was surprised ans shocked. His teachers, the two person who where so close to beat Itachi wasn't just his age, no. One of them was a fox, what was a surprise in itself, even if he saw how did they look like, but the other person… he started to get the picture, why was he the one who come the most to help him, and why did they become rivals in the academy, but seeing it whit his own eyes…

"It is too much to take in?" asked Naruto. "I am still the same old me. I mean tomorrow our student-teacher relationship will end, and if we end up in the same team, we wanted you to know who we where. We shouldn't tell it Jiji or our soon to be sensei, and I see a lot of chance we becoming teammates." Sasuke started to gather his thoughts.

Sure it was a big hit. He was learning things from someone his age, who had worse grades than him, but there was something that told him, this will change nothing on the long run. Yes they had worse grades, but if it come to fight, or get out of a bad situation they where the best people to do it, and have a connection with. He saw countless time, how they where able to lose the ANBU in both form whenever they needed to do it. They had more experience than he, and that meant something.

"Well its hard to take in." said Sasuke.

"But?" asked Naruto.

"I see why did you helped me the first time, and why did you started to teach me. I even see how you where able to beat me in taijutsu spars as yourself, even after I started to have some ground against you, in your other form, but what is that?" come the question from Sasuke

"Well it is a really strange thing, but the sort answer is sage mode." when Naruto said this Sasuke was surprised… no not surprised, horrified that someone his age can do THAT. It wasn't a question anymore how he was able to fight with Itachi.

"How, and why, and..." Sasuke was at a loss of words.

"Well we did not know for a while, but the resemblance was two close to be ignored. It is Fox sage mode, what mean we kind of share our chacra with each other. It is possible that way, because Kurama is special. His chacra is natural energy, what is needed to enter sage mode. How it is possible is beyond us, because that much natural energy without any normal chacra would kill anyone else, but he somehow different.

"So you are telling me, that you two are able to use THE sage mode?" asked back Sasuke who had still problems believing it.

"Well one type of sage mode. There is a few we know of, like the one the first hokage used. We think that was natural sage mode, somewhat stronger than the others, what he got because his mukoton. Then there is Jiraya. His is the frog sage mode, and we have the fox sage mode. I want to say they are the same, but before that I need to reach his level without it, and fight him in his form, while I use my the fox, and that will took a few more year at best..." said Naruto, before he looked at Kurama. "Yes but still it would be cool."

"Would you please share it with me?" asked Sasuke.

"Well Jiraya is out of his prime, so he can not fight in his best. Its a shame really, but that is something." said Naruto. "Oh and before you ask, no he can not speak while we are back to normal."

"Why should I… who did you tell before me?" asked Sasuke somewhat angry for being the second one to learn this secret. They taught him. They where his teachers and they did NOT told him first?

"Hinata-chan of course. I gave her a few idea before we started to teach you, and she speaking with me as me is a lot less suspicious than she speaking whit me in my sage form." answered Naruto.

"Wait that mean she is holding back too? Is she stronger than you in your normal form?" asked Sasuke wanting to know more.

"She is using her clan tajutsu in school and I don't know. We never had the chance to spar without someone spying on us, so I never saw it."

"I see." said Sasuke while he started to think _'_ _She is someone who got his interest without any dangerous thing happening to her. Why? Could be she so strong on her own? No he is not like that. But if that is the case…'_

"Now what do you think, will we be in the same team? I mean they forced my grades to the worst they could do, which made me the dead last of the class while you become the rocky of the year. Most of the time the best and the worst is in one team." said Naruto

"There will be a few exam tomorrow. You will make it trough, and get a better grade than the worst. They may can do something to your written exam, but there is still the taijutsu, kunai trowing, and ninjutsu so you can come back to the middle of the class." come the answer from Sasuke.

"You are right, but who knows what they will do to make me drop out. Iruka is the only one who I can trust, even after most don't do anything anymore..."

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke, with great interest.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." answered Naruto after figuring out he said to much.

After this the two boy had a little friendly spar before Naruto and Kurama went to do other important thing's. One of them was meeting with a lavender haired girl, who was already at the meeting place, when the boys arrived.

"I hope you did not waited too long." said Naruto coming to the clearing in the woods the two said they meet for spars, if they can help it.

"No. I just lost my "guardian". You are punctual like always." Answered Hinata.

She changed a lot because of Naruto. Her shy demeanor changed into a mask she wear to make her look weaker. Her Clothing was hiding her figure, but just for increasing the effect, but she soon changed into her battle stance. It was hard to see any difference between this and the juken Naruto noted for himself. There were only two difference. The first was that the stance looked a bit loose but refined. The second was how much more dangerous it looked. Naruto most of the time had a hard time not to laugh when he saw her moving into the juken, but now.. now was different. He saw her as a dangerous opponent.

"I wanted to talk to you, before we had our little spar, but now I am excited. Let's dance." said Naruto with a smile on his face, already knowing this time he will be unable to hold back.

Hinata waited for him, to deactivate his resistance seals, and she did too what surprised Naruto. Normally Hinata already had her seals deactivated when he arrived. Even if they where just level one for a long time… And that was when Naruto got it. They did not spared for more than a month now, and she increased her own to level two. This fight would be more than interesting. Kurama noted that this time he would be unable to stay on ground level with the two of them, so jumped up to one of the three's around to watch the fight. With every second the air grew more serious.

They stood in front of each other, than like they where signaled by an unknown force, they ran at each other. Naruto tried to strike with his left hand with full force, but Hinata deflected it, with her right, and used that hand, to move even closer. She almost hit Naruto, When she sensed danger, and pulled up her left leg, so the low strike from Narutos right hand got her knee not her stomach. Naruto used his chance to disengage. Hinata become dangerous. Her right hand moved just to the upper most needed point to deflect his hand, and still be able to strike with it. Naruto needed to get serious or he will lose to Hinata this time.

Hinata know she was better with this than with normal juken, but that knee strike normally was meant to hit the stomach and not to defend herself, when her hand should be too slow. She saw Naruto, who was unaware that he got some tenketsu closed, from his on hit. Hinata just smiled. Naruto was too used to the juken, and did not know how much better she is now. She felt it is her chance to win for the first time.

When they were ready they reengaged. Now Hinata wanted to strike first, and Was ready with her right, but at the last moment jumped up, from a kick, and delivered her left strike to Naruto's right arm, what he pulled up, to deflect, but was a bit faster, than he thought. Hinata started to smile. That hit closed tree more tenketsu, but before she could celebrate Naruto was on her, with a kick, what she know would be impossible to deflect, or grab, so she just jumped back, or at least wanted, but a three was behind her, so she got the full force of a spinning kick from Naruto, what send her to her left.

"I thought you would jump away, but it look's like you had no chance to use it against anyone before, and got carried away. You know this is your chance, but you are getting careless. Put your act back together, or give up this fight." said Naruto on a taunting voice. They both know this was a challenge for Hinata, even if it sounded so arrogant. This was one of Narutos many mask, Hinata know all too well.

Without anything to say, Hinata stood up, and readied herself, for defense. She need to work on that first. Naruto saw that, and went in with a right hook, what was deflected, without problem, then Naruto brought his left hand, what Hinata deflected inwards, what was what Naruto wanted. He switched into an elbow strike, but Hinata leaned backwards, and kicked Naruto. The force behind the kick was strong enough to lift up Naruto but not enough to make him stop. He just made a back flip, and almost kicked Hinata, but she was just out of his range.

"Not bad. So your defense and counter strikes are strong enough. Ready to show more?" asked Naruto now on his foot.

"Any time." answered Hinata with a smile.

The two reengaged, and where ready to finish of the other any time, they showed even the smallest opening. After half an hour spar, the two stopped. Hinatas right palm, almost connected with Narutos chest, while Narutos right fist almost connected to Hinatas head.

" _A draw?"_ come the question from Kurama, who jumped between the two of them.

"Well this happened… " said Naruto, while he looked at Hinata. While they fought she dropped her coat, what was hiding her body, and now she wear an almost skin tight t-shirt whit a "V" cut revealing her developing body.

"Yeah." said Hinata, who looked ad Naruto, who dropped his sweater and t-shirt after one of Hinatas strikes send him to a tree though a bush, what cut into them They bot looked at each other for a few minute.

" _Get a room!"_ jumped up Kurama, into the two's range of vision, to make sure They understood he was there.

"Kurama, you know very well that is NOT the case." said Naruto with a red face.

"What did he said?" asked Hinata, with interest. She started to learn a lot from Kurama, and every little development from him increased her read on people. If she was able to find the difference between the smallest movements from Kurama than she can see them on humans too.

"You don't want to..." started Naruto.

" _Someone is coming!"_ Kurama got ready to jump at whoever that was, while Naruto and Hinata put their cloths back, and stood in their fighting stiles in front of each other, but ready to change target, it the unwanted arrivals want to fight.

"Hinata-sama." said her guardian, who found them. "You know it is not vise to be with him, and sparring with him, is even less." said the man, who was painting badly. He did not know Hinata can be that fast if she wanted. That was above his speed and he was a chunin.

"I just n-needed to t-try s-some m-move out on s-some-someone who isn't f-from the clan and Naruto a-agreed." said Hinata putting on her mask.

"I understand, but you know you shouldn't be close to him. You know what happened last time I needed to deal with him." said the Hyuuga branch member.

"You mean when I broke your arm?" asked Naruto who almost laughed at the helpless man in front of him. "You know as well as I do, I am the best sparring partner for Hinata. I at least don't broke from one hit." said Naruto with his arrogant mask on.

"N-Naruto y-you shouldn't p-pick a f-fight with a H-Hyuuga." said Hinata, but she wanted to see what he wanted to do. She know he always have a goal with this type of thing. She sensed a prank, and that meant a good laugh for her.

"Well not with most Hyuuga. But he is not most. He is below most. Neji is at least interesting." said Naruto but to his surprise he saw fear and not anger in the "guardian's" eyes.

"Y-you fought with Neji?" asked the man.

"Yeah. HE wasn't bad, but he lost at the end of the fight." answered Naruto, but got even worse response, from the guy. "Well you are no fun." said Naruto on a disappointed voice. He hoped the guy will run into his trap, but he feared him, because his fight with Neji. Hinata know what happened, and was sad, that her "guardian" was lucky.

"W-we s-should g-go Koi. I d-don't want to be l-late." said Hinata hiding her disappointment.

"Yes Hinata-sama. Please follow me." said Koi and the two left.

Naruto was disappointed even more after that. He know he can not speak with Hinata about his plan for the exam. He can just hope, she will do well enough for his plan to work out.

The next day

Naruto was ready for the day. He hoped that what he know will be enough to reach his goal. The plan for him and Hinata was that to hide their real knowledge for the end exam. Hinata was still on the top 5 otherwise her father should have had a few problem with her study and maybe he should have forced her to change school or learn more, cutting the time she had, to work on her own style, while Naruto stood around the dead last position after learning the better he is, the harder his own testes become, cutting his chances at the final test. If he worked hard, to be on top, or even at the middle of the class, his final test should have had been kage level knowledge, what he would never reach on his own, or even with Kurama, and shadow clones, what he fund in the Uchiha library.

When he arrived, half of the class was there. No one acknowledged him, what surprised him. He changed his orange clothes to a set of dark blue ANBU gear. His was the most suitable for the job he soon will have. A year ago he did something similar when he painted one set of his clothes from orange to blue, and that time everyone was on him, about his change… later he burned those clothes.

He sat down in the last row, so no one bothered him, while Kurama just nodded and left, for his own test. Kurama needed to become a "ninken" and to do that he needed to go through a test. When Sasuke arrived, he nodded at Naruto, before he sat down in the row in front of him. Hinata was already in the classroom when Naruto arrived. She sat at the opposite side of the classroom from Sasuke. She was so focused on the task she has she did not know the two boy was there.

Not long after Sasuke arrived two girl burst into the class, and started to shout about who would sit next to Sasuke. Naruto just hoped none of them would be his team mates, and next time they will note do this. This was something they did once in every week. It started to annoy all the boys.

"Girls, what if you sit next to Sasuke on both sides?" asked Naruto before his head started to hurt. Of course the two girl just shouted at him before they continued their little argument for a few minute, then followed Narutos instructions just in time, because Iruka and Mizuki just arrived.

After that the written test started. Everyone did their own test. This year the school Director decided that everyone should have a test for their own level of skill, what meant Naruto got the test what was used for the last chunin exam in Konoha. They did not even changed the testes name… it almost made him laugh. He finished with answering 7 out of 9 question where one was "hard" to answer and one had a wrong answer… at least it was looking like that on paper. Thanks to Kurama he should have answered all without problem even without his help, but that was something no one need to know.

Next was the Kunai trowing where Mizuki was the only teacher. He persuaded Iruka, that he will do it, while Iruka look a the testes. Of course Naruto know if he hit all the target, and get bulls eye on all, he get half at the edge, so he did the best he could, and not only hit only the target that was further and moving, what only Sasuke and Hinata hit before him, but he hit it on the bulls eye all time. It gave him 7 hit and 2 bulls eye. Mizuki know if he pull his score further down someone who was on the boys side, or forgot who he was because the Twin Foxes, don' make a big deal about how he treated the boy.

For the Taijutsu Iruka arrived back, but Mizuki made sure Naruto got the worst opponent possible.

"Why is Naruto alone as the last student to participate?" asked Iruka, when he saw that.

"Well Akami did not come today, so Hinata fought against a girl meaning the boys come out like this."

"And you did not call anyone to fight against Naruto?" asked Iruka. If he call someone who had sparred already then they got false data. He needed to act fast.

"What if Mizuki fight against me?" asked Naruto knowing what Mizuki wanted. "He was here on all of our spares, so he know how to hold back, to mach my style, and you Iruka-sensei is the one, who is assigned to give a grade for our performance." Iruka feared this will happen, but Naruto was the one who asked for it, so he could do nothing to stop it. He feared Naruto will be beaten hard, while Hinata started to have a smile on her face. She know how Naruto wanted to deal with Mizuki for long, and today will be a big lesson for the teacher.

"Well there is nothing else we can do about it." said Iruka on a defeated voice. He hoped Mizuki will do what he should.

Everyone was interested how Naruto will fare against one of the teachers, since Naruto once defeated Sasuke they suspected he is better, than he shows and this was a way for them to learn how much he was holding back. Before Naruto entered the ring, where he needed to fight, he gave his wrist bands to Sasuke, what deactivated them.

Mizuki was beaming inside, while he thought abut the lesson he would teach Naruto, and he would say that he based his performance on the one he had against Sasuke. He was sure that was just a fluke, or he just lucky. It changed, when Naruto stood in his fighting stance. He had no openings and Mizuki felt like Naruto posed a treat, but he dismissed the feeling. That was the biggest mistake of his life.

When Iruke gave the signal Naruto just vanished from everyone's eye's expect Iruka, who was ready something similar from Mizuki, but got surprised it was Naruto, and eve without chacra. Naruto started, with a left hook, what he lead into an elbow, then a right knee, to Mizukus stomach, what caused Mizuki to lean forward into his right knee, what made Mizuki to straight himself up, from pain, then Naruto delivered a right hook to his stomach, and continued like before. After 6 series, he got bored, and delivered a spinning kick with his left leg. Mizuki was at the edge of the ring, and was thinking about stepping out of it, but Naruto was faster.

He stepped at Mizuki's side, and with a kick, he send him forward, into the ring, even faster than before. That was the moment, something broke in Mizuki. Even faster than Iruka could follow, he went through hand seals, and breath out a fireball. Everyone was shocked expect Naruto, who just run around the fireball, and delivered a fast and powerful hit at Mizukis chest, breaking several of his rib's, while sending him out of the ring.

But before Mizuki should have landed outside, Naruto grabbed one of Mizuki's legs, spin him around and send them at a random three with Mizukis other side made contact with it, and broke the same ribs on both side of his chest.

"Iruka-sensei. I think Mizuki will be unable to teach today." said Naruto, with a surprisingly serious expression "I am sorry for the damage I caused. After the fireball I was unable to pull back more of my attacks." after he said it, he looked around and only two people wasn't shocked by his show of power.

"Way to go Naruto." said Sasuke. "Next time I hope you will go all out against me. There were moves I want to test myself against."

"Okay, but only if a healer is nearby. I don't want to get into prison for causing you the same damage I did with Mizuki... Or worse." answered Naruto, then looked at Iruka. "Well sensei, how did I do?" asked Naruto with the same serious expression he had.

"Y-you did perfectly… you get 15/10, I drew 10 points for brutality, but the originality and effective, with your speed and physical power… how did you reach this level?

"Wrist bands..." answered Naruto, before Sasuke threw them back to him, to let his friend put them on. After Naruto did it, activated them, and that second he did everyone understood that they weren't normal. Some even realized what it was, but could not believe that one of their classmates had one.

"Those are resistance seals? What level did you reach with them?" asked Iruka, more than happy to learn how one of his young students become faster and stronger than him.

"I reached the 3rd level, and almost got used to it completely. It is time to buy the shinobi versions soon, because this can not be raised any higher." answered Naruto. He did not wanted to tell, that he already started to train with some weight with the third level. Even what he said was hard to believe for others, and he needed to hide his fol strength.

After this Iruka gathered his students, and lead them to the last part. Ninjuts… at least that was told to them. In the test was a hidden genjutsu one too, and for that he needed someone else, because the doctor who come for Mizuki told him, that he can not be there… for a few month. It caused a little havoc with the students, but he took care of it. He send a message to one of the deputy teachers to come and help, with the genjutsu part.

The teacher was a civilian shinobi called Sihara. She was a really nice person, one who newer had anything against Naruto, because she and her family got to the village 10 year ago. Naruto became really calm. Now if something happened on the test, than it was a part of the test.

The students got into a room one by one, close to their classroom where they waited for their name to be called. Naruto was the last student. He saw some of them did not make it, but those where civilian child's every clan hire got a headband. The standards where so low.

When Naruto entered to the room he saw that Iruka had a hard time to not smile at him, and Sihara, who was as much an every day Konoha chunin as possible. Half long brow hair in a .ponytail, and the every day plain chunin uniform, with a figure every kunoichi her age can achieve, expect one food loving clan. Naruto greet the teachers politely, before he got one of his smaller fox grins. The two teacher told him, what to do. The first was a Kawarami, it was easy. The second was a Henge, and Naruto almost laughed. Now he saw why so many students made it. Not just all the clan hire's but almost half of the civilians too.

"Now Naruto, this will be your last test. Make some bunshins." said Iruka, and Naruto looked at him like he was crazy, before dispelling a genjutsu.

"Now after that was dealt with, what is the next task?" asked Naruto, what Iruka did not understood, but told him again, and Naruto dispelled an other genjutsu. That was when he looked at Sihara, who had a hard time hiding her smile. "Please Sihara-sensei. I want to hear the test, not... that." answered Naruto and Sihara just smiled at him.

"I hoped you will figure out it was me. Your dispelling is good. Far greater than when I last saw you." said the happy teacher.

"Well I needed to work on that, and I still need. These where obvious based on the place we are at the moment, but still good ones. Students who know less about how this part of the village works should fall for this."

"All who failed failed because the genjutsu." said the woman proudly. She sawed some life, and no one know about it.

"Now if we are finished with this..."said Iruka. "Now please make some bunshins."

"Can I make any type of bunshin? I still have problem with the basic ones, but tricked a shinobi into teaching me an other version of the jutsu." said Naruto saying a believable lie.

"You still can amaze me. Now show us, what you learned." said Iruka, happy that the boy, he got a liking, started to be more serious and reached so this point, but he was shocked, when he saw the cross shaped hand seal. He wanted to stop Naruto, but before he could there was ten Naruto in the room with a wide fox grin on their faces. "Kage… bunshins..." said Iruka, while Sihara was similarly shocked.

"Yep. Did you know this jutsu? I thought it is really cool. And I figured out a weak ago I can use them to learn stuff a lot faster. I just need to be careful not to create too many, and dispel them one at a time." half lied Naruto. He know these where the facts, the only thing why it doesn't bothered him was that they don't amply to him and know it for longer, than he said.

"This will help you to become a great ninja even faster than any of us can imagine it. I hope you will show everyone what you can do." said Iruka, while he handed out the headband to Naruto.

Iruka did not have it in him, to tell Naruto that even with this and the tajjutsu he showed he is still the dead last, just because he got a too hard written test, and this year the point contained all the grades from all the years before. The bastards tried their hardest to make sure he can not become a shinobi, but Naruto did it, on his own, with flying colors. He know that the throwing part was false, but couldn't do anything about it, but this just made him even more sure Naruto is far above his pears expect maybe Sasuke, but he got outside help. A lot of it, from someone who can give a run for the ANBU's money.

Naruto left the room with a smile on his face, what widened when he saw Sasuke and Hinata waiting for him. They did not needed to say anything. The trio just went to Ichiraku, then to the Uchiha training grounds, to have some training and sparring done.

"It is good you was able to make it here Hinata."said Naruto, who was slightly winded, from al the training.

"I… am to." said Sasuke, who was on the ground breading hard. He was completely drained.

"Yes… me too." answered Hinata who was in a similar state Sasuke was in. "I.. thought… it will be harder… to convince my father… but he said… if I made it to be a kunoichi… I can have the day for myself."

"And you used it to have... training?" asked Sasuke, who got used to Narutos training regime, when he every second week he goes to the hot spring to loosen his mussels and rest his body.

"Well tomorrow the family will have a dinner, so I can not train." said Hinata, who was starting to collect herself.

"That would be interesting." said Naruto with a grin on his face.

"What are you planing now?" asked Sasuke, who started to be excited about what his friend will do.

"Well it will be a surprise, but you will hear about it." answered Naruto, while Hinata, started to get slightly red. Not even close to what she is used to do, but she did nit even know why did this happened.

"And where is Kurama? I hoped to go against the two of you." asked Sasuke again.

"Well he had his own test today. And his vet promised him, his favorite, if he did well, so he is with her somewhere in the village." answered Naruto.

"What is his favorite?" asked Hinata.

"Snake." said the two boy at the same time. Sasuke learned it on one of his training's with Kurama, when the fox saw a few snake, and captured them for later meal's.

"Well… would you mind telling me what will happen tomorrow. You know, just to be safe." asked Hinata, in fear what would happen if Naruto goes overboard tomorrow, on the party thrown for those who made it to be ninjas of the village this year. She wouldn't mind if it would be only hers, but it is Neji's too*. She don't want problems what should have been avoided.

"Well this will be a goodbye from the twin foxes. No more prankin in the village or on missions, expect if the mission is to prank someone, but that is impossible, so there wont be any more. Well except a villager or our sensei makes me do more, with there stupidity, what is a possibility." said Naruto, what put Hinata at ease somewhat. If it will be the last, there will be less chance for Naruto to get caught while he does it. Of course she was still concerned about the party, but Naruto knows his limits, and when not there is Kurama, to put him in his place.

"So it will be your last test? What did you do Naruto? Normally you do things like this in places what are unique or have a certain amount of challenge in it, and you did get in the Hyuuga compound countless times already." said Sasuke surprised that his friend should go for such a low target this time, but Naruto did not answered, just had his tell tale fox grin on his face.

 **In the Office, of the ANBU captain**

Dragon had a hard day today. Yesterday night the twin foxes where within the headquarter but there is no trace of prank anywhere. They searched everything up to this point expect his office. He feared, what may be within the office, but only found an extra scroll so he opened it with caution, then started to read.

 _Hello Dragon._

 _Yes I know, you are a disturbed, that there is a trap around you, after searching the entire HQ and you come back empty handed, but I had a reason to do this._

 _You already learned about the fact that I do these pranks to test my skills. Well on the day of the Hyuuga celebration, will be my last one, and I want a challenge. I give a letter to the head of the Hyuuga clan too, so he will know about it too. I want challenge, so this will be your last chance to catch me, expect if someone does something really stupid. My prank will happen IN the party, around midday. Be ready for a good hunt._

 _P.S. if there is no extra ANBU guard around the compound when I prank them, the whole division will be pranked, for a month every day._

 _The Twin Foxes._

To say that dragon was surprised was an understatement, would be an understatement, but he could not do anything else, than follow the instruction given to him. If there is a chance to stop the pranks, he will take it, without question.

 **In Hiashis office**

Hiashi was angry. No he was furious. He just learned that the Twin Foxes come to the compound undetected… again, and this time left a message in HIS office. They never before did this, and now they threatened the party what he made for his daughter and to top it of, he told this to the ANBU leader too. Now he knows when those brats will come he will deal with them accordingly.

 **The next day, at the party**

The party went relatively well. Hinata, and Neji had received some gift, from clan members, what should make their ninja carrier easier, even if one of them already started his own. There was even a little show on a makeshift podium from some members of the main family to show of their skills, like the kaiten, the 64 strike the 128 strike, and the likes.**

No one saw that there were an extra ANBU and an extra Hyuuga around. Normally they may see, but not know. Everyone was looking for two person, who should soon show themselves, and everyone started to fear that they may never come and the prank was that two message.

"Ladies and gentleman's. Let me introduce myself." said a generic looking Hyuuga, before he changed into Narutos twin form. "I am one of the twin foxes, but no worry, this podium is inside a barrier so no one can hurt me." and when he finished he was attacked but the mentioned barrier drained the chacra of the attacks, and stopped every projectile send his way. "Tank you for proving my point." said Naruto with a smile on his face.

"What are you going to do now? You are surrounded from all sides. You trapped your self." said Hiashi.

"Well otherwise it wouldn't be a challenge, but before that I want to give a show for all of you, I just need one assistant for it, someone I never pranked before." when he said it a lot of branch members, and everyone around his age, or younger than him, looked interested. They hoped that the person going up, wouldn't be pranked, but before any of them should have tried, Hinata jumped to the podium. "Well looks like someone is eager to find out what I wanted to do."

"Well knowing you this may be the safest point in the entire compound." answered Hinata, while others tried to follow but the barrier stopped them.

"You are right. Only one other place like this exist on the entire compound." answered Naruto, before collected a small amount chakra, and released it, in a perfect circle shaped wave, what activated a lot of small seals. Graffities appeared on the walls, the color of the clothing on the Hyuuga members changed to the most irritating, or the most eye caching colors. Of course only Hinata was safe from this. "Now there will be seals appearing in every 5 minute for 2 second, but any seal appearing may activate, when they become visible." said Naruto, before the entire ANBU around the place found out, even they where hit. They masks changed into oni masks, and their clothing got some paintball paint hit like coloring on them, with red, yellow, orange and neon green.

Hinata, and some of the younger Hyuuga members had a hard time to not laugh at the display, while the older ones tried everything to change to color, or use henge to hide it, but the color overlapped the henges too.

"How did you made the color's so strong they overlap the henges?" asked Hinata with interest.

"Fuinjutsu. It is easy. Just create a genjutsu styled seal, what creates the illusion of that color, if it is activated. There is no genjutsu that can overlap this type of fuinjutsu." answered Naruto.

"Hinata, beat up, that brat!" shouted Hiashi, in rage. He can not let this slide to the side.

Hinata looked at Naruto, who just stood in his tajutsu stance, and Hinata run at him, but Naruto just got behind her and with a gentle strike hit a pressure point on Hinata, what caused her to give put for a second, then she followed like she was knocked out, but in reality just watched the next set of seals activating, what revealed funny little drawing in all of the Hyuuga main house members faces.

Kurama just watched how the most stick up the ass clan got all raged, and started to see a problem… if Naruto activates everything, they may get to the point they broke through the barrier, and hurt Naruto, and Hinata, so with a hidden hand-seal activated a signal. It was an other seal, connected to some fireworks, that went of, in the sky, getting everyone's attention, and fooling Narutos mood. He started with the lame pranks, and wanted to see every one of them unfold, but if Kurama deamed that too dangerous…

"Well its looks like my brother thinks it may be too dangerous to stay longer. See you later." said Naruto picking up a par of the podium, what turned into a seal tag, what he placed on himself, and run to his brother side. Two other ANBU reacted, but Kurama knocked them out, and the two started to run through the maze what is the barriers and barricades created by the ANBU and the clan.

The escape wasn't easy, but luckily the two boy got out, thanks to their speed, and started to run through the hole village to lose the ANBU and angered Hyuuga's. They may have been faster, but the ANBU and the clan had a grater number than ever before, so the two was running all day long, to lose everyone, and have a chance to settle down.

At night the duo went back as themselves to the compound, to take a look at it. Inside still everyone had problems with all the seals they placed for today. They heard that one fish storage just activated, while other paintings appeared on an other, and, some cold water storage seals went of too. Chaos. This was the only world that could describe this place today.

"We needed to go the worst time. I mean the best two was so close to go of… I wanted to see them." said Naruto, in a childish manner.

" _You still pulled everything off. I mean for the last month you got in every day, and placed every little thing you could, and never got caught. Not in normal, and not in twin form, and you got into the ANBU HQ in your normal, then left in your twin form."_ said Kurama

"We did, not just me." corrected Naruto.

" _Yes, but I am a fox. I born to do stuff like this, you don't"_ answered Kurama, with a proud smile on his face. He was proud of himself and Naruto, to pull all of this off, even when the patterns in the patrols changed every day, to make sure no one knows where are the weak point.

"Well we become ready for any task we may face, but tell me, what did you placed in Hinatas room? I did not planed that one, but you insisted to get in there." asked Naruto with interest.

" _Let just say, that is my and Hinatas secret."_ answered Kurama. Naruto wanted to protest but then heard a happy shout from Hinatas rooms direction, so he dropped the thing.

 **A week after the genin test**

Naruto woke up early. Today he can learn who are his team mates. He had his hopes, but who know, what the Hokage may have put together. After he woke up he changed into an ANBU gear like cloths, and get his two new wrist band on his hand, what he bought this week, and they can go to level 4, witch meant more training for him, what he started too with a light jog around the village before he got to the academy. Half of the class was there already, and he saw Hinata sit in the third row, next to the window, and sat next to her.

"Hello Hinata-hime." said Naruto with a smile. "I hope you liked my last prank."

"Well there where funny little jokes in them, but some was a bit cruel." answered the lavender haired girl.

"I wasn't there to coordinate things, so there may have had been things that got the wrong person. I hope no one younger than us got caught. They where meant to be safe from every prank."

"Well my sister got caught in one of the traps you set for my father, when she went into his office."

"The paint, or the other one?" asked Naruto with a little fear in his voice.

"There was an other one too?" asked Hinata back, while Naruto released a breath he did not know he was holding.

"Yes, but that meant only for him. No one else." said Naruto, and Hinata saw that he will say nothing about it.

"Dode, did you heard what happened to the Hyuugas?" asked a certain raven haired boy, from Naruto.

"Yes I did. Hinata and I were just talking about it." answered Naruto.

"Is there any picture?" asked Sasuke, and before anyone could react Hinata put three photo album on the desk, and they started to go through them until two really loud girl appeared in the door, and Hinata put away the pictures faster, than she pulled out. "Here goes our good mood."

"Hello Sasuke." started Sakura. "Can I sit next to you?" to this Sasuke just pointed at Naruto. "Naruto, could you sit somewhere else?" asked Sakura on a really nice voice… at least in her head.

"Sorry, but the three of us was talking, before you and the gossip queen appeared in the class." answered Naruto, and wanted to continue to talk to the two, but his reflexes kicked in, before Sakura was send flying next to him. "Kurama, you know you shouldn't hurt her, even if she is annoying, and tried to hit me. I would just let her to do so, like the last… thousand times." said Naruto, in a scolding like manner, while the trio put some cooked snake in front of him, what Kurama gladly took.

"If you where scolding him, why did you gave him food?" asked Sakura, who did not understood.

"Well he was defending his partner. There is nothing strange in giving some reward to him, if he did something right." answered Sasuke this time surprising most of the people in the room.

Sakura of course got taken back by the comment, and did not know, what to do, so left the trio to themselves. Of course the class could not stay calm after this incident, and started to talk about what may have caused this to happen. There was a lot of theory. One saying Naruto beat Sasuke again, and now Sasuke follows him, like a master, an other says, that Sasuke may angered the Twin Foxes, and searched shelter by Naruto, who never got pranced, and was on a high level of tajjutsu skill, so may be able to hold them back, and Shikamaru said that Naruto may be one of the twins, but everyone laughed at him, saying Naruto has no brother to begin with.

None of the know that he almost blow Naruto cover and Naruto was glad that the village was so stupid to never see him as the one doing everything he did, or things may turn against him once more, and no one want to learn what he is capable now.

The arguing ended, when Iruka stepped into the classroom. He had a small speech before started to call the names of the students in one group.

"Team 7. Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha."

"What? Why?" asked Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata at the same time, none of the too loud, but the fact that they had the same reaction everyone heard them.

"Well originally your team should have consisted of Sasuke the best student of this year, Naruto the worst student of this year, and Hinata, the best kunoichi, but that is a very tajjutsu heavy team, one such as the active team 9. That would have meant too much tajjutsu only team, and next to that Hinata was asked by one jounin to create the best tracking team team 8, so the two team changed kunoichi." answered Iruka, and Naruto just jumped in front of the window, opened it, and let loose a barrage of wind, water and fire jutsu.

"This is for your heavy tajjutsu team." said Naruto, than sat back, before turning to Sasuke. "Oh and thank you Sasuke for letting me learn those jutsus, from your clan library. They are very useful."

"Sorry. I should have been happy with Hinata too. I mean she is the only kunoichi in this class who has any chance at keeping up with us." said Sasuke, then the two boy looked behind them. "What do you think?" asked Sasuke, then Naruto pulled out two wrist brand, and put them on Sakuras desk, with a scroll. When Sasuke saw that, he smiled. "Sakura, you have three month to get to an okay level. Follow that scroll from word to word, and if you reach an okay level, I MAY go out on a date with you." when Sakura heard the word, date, she started to read the scroll.

"Ahm. Are you done?" asked Iruka, who was genuinely surprised by the two boy's antics.

"For now..." said a sad Naruto. He truly hoped that they all get into one team or none of them, and the only thing keeping them from that is the fact that Naruto and Sasuke did not show more skill in the test, than they did.

"Well then. Team 7's sensei, is Kakashi Hatake. Team 8. Kiba Izunuka, Hinata Hyuuga and Shino Aburame. Your sensei will be Yuki Kurenai." after that the trio did not payed more attention to Iruka. They got a really hard blow, because of the team placements. If none of them where in one team that may have had bean easier for them, saying they weren't meant to be a team, but now the fact that they almost got into the same team, was hard to sallow.

After Iruka told witch team got witch sensei he left, and the sensei's come to almost all of the teams, expect fro team 7, who took the time to think about their situation at hand.

"Well the two of us got into one team, and we can wok together very well, but Hinata should have been able to keep up, or maybe even outdo me from time to time." said Sasuke

"I know, and with the two of us, she should have been forced to learn some kind of elemental jutsu, and medical jutsus. The elemental ones, because of teamwork, and the medical ones to heal us after we beat the crap out of each other." said Naruto.

"Well Sakura have the best control in the class, even with all the training we did." said Sasuke, what got Narutos attention. "Do you think she can become a good in that region? I mean good control is a head start, but not everything."

"Well its better than sitting somewhere and bleeding out. I mean you don't want to reveal that secret and until that we will need someone who patch us up." said Sasuke, and for that Naruto pulled out an empty scroll, and started to write like crazy, what got Sakuras attention. First she thought no one would be able to read something written so fast, but when she looked at the kanji's, they where perfect. She started to admire the writing, but before she know, she started to read the scroll from the beginning, because Naruto finished.

"These are medical techniques. Why did you wrote them down?" asked Sakura.

"Well we originally wanted to have Hinata in out team, because she has the stamina, and the knowledge of healing creams, and basic healing methods, and can use them all. I know them, but I am not good with them, and Sasuke is the same, and neither of us has the control to learn medical jutsus, so we need someone in the team who can use them. That will be your main goal. We keep you safe, and you heal us after a hard training day, or when we go on missions outside of the village, and got hurt."

"This way, you can have a slightly lower point you need to reach with the training we gave you. Originally you needed to reach low chunin speed and stamina or strength and stamina, but this way, high genin level is enough. It doesn't mean you can slack of in training, but you have a greater chance, but only if you have the right amount of skill in healing, when the 3 month comes."

"Believe me. You will need to work harder than ever before, and after that comes the evading training." Naruto said with a smile, and Sasuke paled.

"You don't want to use THAT method, do you?" asked Sasuke genuinely worried for Sakuras well being.

"Well with her I would start from level 1 not level 3 like with you." said Naruto, still smileing.

"What level did I reached last time?" asked Sasuke, what made Sakura interested. Did they trained together in some way? That should answer to her why Naruto was so strong.

"Level 7. I am at level 12 and Kurama is at level 19. I never got the chance to get him. Not even once."

After this, Naruto and Sasuke went of, with other training related stuff, while Sakura continued to read, and sometimes paled, when heard what the two boy did, and how, or how far they reached already. They did not even know how much time went by when the door opened, and all of them looked at the person who opened it. He was a tall, gray haired Jounin, whit a mask, that hid his mouth, and half of his face, while his headband hid his right eye.

"I am your jounin sensei. Meet with me on the roof in 5 min." said the man, before he sunshined away.

"Dog?" asked the two boy, while Kurama, just looked at them like they where stupid to even ask that question, then the four unfortunate ninja started to walk to the roof.*** When they arrived they sat down, and waited for their sensei, to react to them, because he was reading a book. A perverted one, what angered Sakura.

"Well you seems boring. No unique first expressions, so lets start and introduce yourselves." said Kakashi.

"Well my Name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like to train, talk to my friends, and ramen. I hate the time it takes to make ramen, and don't really like those who hate any kind of animals, or treats people badly because of something out of their hands. My dream is to be hokage, but becoming someone who is respected is my first goal to that direction, and that is one of my main reasons to become a shinobi, next to defending those who I care about." here Naruto Paused a little, and Kakashi almost said something, but then Naruto continued, pointing at Kurama. "He is Kurama, my fox ninja partner. He likes to eat snakes, train, and show of his natural talents as much as possible. He hates almost everything I do expect the time it takes to make ramen. His dream is to become strong enough to make people recognize him, and stop the strong hate the village has towards his kind, and a few other things not even I know completely."

"Why did you waited for so log to tell us this?" asked Kakashi not understanding the dramatic pause in Narutos introduction.

"Well he needed to tell me everything he wanted me to tell you, and stopping one time is better than to translate from sentence to sentence."

"But he did not even said anything." said Sakura who still did not understood the communication between the two.

"If you are connected to someone as strongly as I am to Kurama, you can understand them even if they don't say anything. At the beginning he needed to "speak" but he did not needed for a very long time, and he prefer not to. It is easier to sneak around, if you are used to the silence." answered Naruto. Of curse he left out the fact that they have something similar to a telepathic connection at this time, thanks to the twin form they have.

"So you can not understand any other foxes?" asked Sasuke, who did not know the answer.

"No. Kuramas body language is unique to him, but he does understand most mammal, sneaks, and even some bird, so with him, I can "talk" to animals, but it is not as good as the Izunuka's and any kind of dog, or wolf communication." come the answer from Naruto, what surprised Kakashi and Sakura.

"How much of this did he told you?" asked Sasuke, who know Naruto isn't as intelligent as Kurama is.

"Well I kind of learned it already, from the so many times, we needed to talk about our connection..."

"Okay blonde let others to speak to. You go pinky." said Kakashi.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like studying, and..." she looked at Sasuka. "I hate pervert, and idiots, and my dream is..." she looked at Sasuke again and giggled a little bit.

"Okay fangirl you go duck-butt." said Kakashi to Sasuke.

"I think he meant you Sasuke." said Naruto.

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke back.

"Your hair kind of resembles a duck's butt." said Naruto with a strait face, before Sakura tried to hit him, but stopped, before Kurama could interfere, she did not wanted to get the treatment she got last time.

"Well then a change in hair style is needed…" said Sasuke with a sigh. He wanted to hit Naruto and Kakashi, but know he has no chance on beating either in a serious mach. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like training, new techniques, and the feel of the hot water in the hot-springs after two week of constant training, on my off day. I hate fangirls, and their tendency of not training, and following me everywhere. I don't really have dreams, but for the lack of better therms they are, to kill the person responsible to the extinction of my clan, and to find a strong woman who can stand by my side and help me rebuild my clan." said Sasuke with the most serious face anyone ever saw.

"Well an emo, a fangirl and an idiot, with a fox, who is smarter than him… interesting bunch." said Kakashi on a really low voice, but everyone heard him expect Sakura.

"You forgot something sensei." said Naruto. "You did not introduced yourself."

"Well my name is Kakashi Hatake. I don't really like many things, and I can not think of anything I hate and would share with you, and for dreams… I did not thought about that." come the answer from him.

"Well then this is everything?" asked Naruto, ready to train.

"For today, yes. Meet me tomorrow 6 am at training ground 7. Don't eat breakfast or you will puke." answered Kakashi before he vanished.

"Well he is defenetly dog. There was no other ANBU similar to him, who watched over me the past years." said Sasuke.

"And he is hiding his right eye because he have an implanted sharingan there." said Naruto. "Sharingan no Kakashi. The shinobi who learned a thousand jutsu, and the last living student, of the fourth Hokage. One of the strongest shinobi of the village after Jiji. He will be a good sensei, if he is not late every time… but we can use that too, to train before he comes." said Naruto with a thinking tone of voice.

"Well he may very well be the only person who can teach me about my sharingan, if there is anything I still need to know, and maybe can show jutsus I don't have in the library, or if the scrolls are damaged, so I am okay with him too." said Sasuke.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Sakura, who again felt like she was left out of something important.

"Oh yeah, you weren't there when we talked about these kind of stuff… witch is surprising considering you were really close before we actually started to talk about this..." said Naruto, before he looked at Kurama."That would be a pain…" said Naruto as reaction to what he "heard from Kurama. "Okay, okay you have good points." come defensively from Naruto, then he looked at his two other teammates. "What do you think of a team bonding talk? We need to get up to speed in some form, and there is a bomb we need to drop on Sakura, because if we will have team fight's she may need to see it either way.

"Are you sure? You said you don't wanted anyone to know outside me and Hinata, not even our sensei." said Sasuke surprised by what Naruto said.

"Well Kakashi is someone who might already know it, by figuring it out, and there is the team exam, we need to pass, and we may need to go all out, if Kakashi knows what Kurama thinks he does."

"Can you NOT talk like that?" asked Sakura.

"Well Sakura, you will come with me and Naruto, to the Uchiha training ground, and hear a few secrets you will only learn because you are our team mate, and after that you will go through a small training by us." answered Sasuke.

 **The next day 5:30 AM at training ground 7**

Sakura had a strange feeling. She could not describe it, but part of it was shame, considering the fact that how low her stamina and strength is. Yesterday was an eye opener for her, in more than one level. Learning a lot of secrets, she was never intended to learn, then trained till she collapsed, then she was helped to the hot spring, by the boy's who talked until she come out, then helped her home. Sasuke even bought a ticket for her, what she was meant to use every day, for half an hour at night, to make sure her mussels can loosen up. It was a safety card, because she was weaker than the boys thought she was, what scared her. They already thought she would be up to no use, and she is even worse than that… but they are willing to give her a try. That was the reason she was there today.

The only good thing she had was the fact that she learned fast. She already finished the scroll given to her by Naruto, and went to the Yamanaka flower store, to get some special herbs, she wanted to use for creams, or other means of healing, and while she was early, she was preparing to the possible outcomes of today's training. With the many thing Naruto told her that today would be a test, and if they don't pass, they are send back to the academy, and he only know this because he saw teams fail and pass before, but did not know Kakashi's method, so she was ready to everything she could think of.

She just finished with the second cream, when Naruto and Kurama arrived, the second intently looking at what she is doing, than after he saw everything, and smelled every substance, he just nodded at the girl, and her work. It was strange for her, but she already know first hand how good he is when it comes to healing, after the training she received yesterday.

"You already finished the scroll on basic healing? What about the mystical palm jutsu?" asked Naruto interested how fast Sakura was learning. He liked teaching her. She was a sponge for knowledge.

"Well I am done with the theory, but will need at least a week before I can use it, if not, I will need to train my chacra control, to get it done." come the honest answer. Normally she may have said she will have it done tomorrow, but after yesterday, she doesn't have that confidence.

"Well it's okay. We will not leave Konoha in the first month for sure, and it is unlikely we leave it before your three month ends, so you have time, but if you reach the needed level before that, we can give you more to learn, and train you harder, to try to catch up to us." said Naruto, with an understanding voice. He saw something similar with Sasuke, who got down, when he learned how weaker he is compared to him, but Naruto had more training done, in a more serious way, and have better natural healing, meaning he can reach further faster than the others.

"I don't think I can reach you guys. You have 3 year training before me. I don't want to be more than someone useful to the team, with my knowledge, but even that will be hard, with Kurama around. I start to feel like I will hold you all back forever."

"That would be impossible. I and Sasuke trained hard enough to beat most chunin up to this point, and I and Kurama together can beat weaker ANBU members, with our secret, and with team work we can go against jounins too. I can not say we can win the last, but we can fight them for sure."

"Do you know when Sasuke will come? I wanted to ask him something, and no not date related stuff." said Sakura before Naruto made a remark about that.

"He will come around 8. He is sure Kakashi will be late, and I only come because of you. After I trained Sasuke I know how hard the first few training can be. He was in better shape because he activated his sharingan on the first day, and that showed him, that it was useful. For you it will be harder. Your body isn't used to the training, and your diets make it worse. I hope you ate yesterday." said Naruto with skepticism in his voice.

"If I did not eat I would have died… my family never saw me eat so much before." said Sakura, somewhat ashamed of herself. That was one of the things what showed her how much her body wanted to have the proper resources, and she neglected it for so long, but not anymore. Now she has a goal, and not only because of the promised date, but because the two boy trusted her, and hoped she can reach a level, where she can be a proper member of the team, for her sake, and for the others too.

"Well than I have a good news for you. You don't need to have any diet as long as you do the training I give you. Did you started it today?" asked Naruto, with little to no hope.

"I wanted to speak with Sasuke before that. I mean he was the first to do it, right?" asked Sakura, thinking that she was right.

"No. I gave it to him. Well his starter was easier, because he had training before that from his clan. For you I just upped the academy training to a level that would be efficient. Do you have your wrist bands?" asked Naruto finally realizing she did not wore them.

"I put them aside after I arrived… is it a problem?" Naruto just nodded at her, and she put them back on, and activated them. It was hard for her, to move and bread while it was active.

"The longer they are active the sooner you adapt to them. In the next two week you need to get used to the feeling it is giving you. Now shall we start?" asked Naruto ready to train himself. Sakura packed up, and sealed everything away in a scroll she got yesterday from Naruto, than started her new routine.

Sakura got frustrated very fast. She know that Naruto had a lot harder but he run 5 lap while she finished one, and after the fifth it was enough for her. She just finished too, but the fact that Naruto was THAT much faster than her was a bit much. She wanted to do something, but Kurama appeared before her, and she know it wasn't the time to do something stupid, so she just continued. Surprisingly for her, Naruto finished his training, just when she got to the resting part. Well resting for her, because she could not continue.

"You aren't as bad as I thought you will after yesterday." said Naruto, with water, and a little food. "I think you can use a little rest, but keep in mind you have only 10 minute to rest. After that you need half lap around the training ground, before you continue everything." added on his teaching voice.

"Ten minute? And then an extra half lap? Do you want to kill me?" asked Sakura.

"No he want's to train you." said Sasuke, who just arrived. "And he does an excellent job at that."

"It is already 8?" asked Sakura surprised that her crush was there already.

"8:07 to be exact, but I was still punctual compared to Kakashi." come the answer.

"Well we still will have time to prepare for him, while Sakura continues her training." said Naruto, before he pulled out a bunch of scrolls. "Here is your part, do it well, or we may lose the chance to get there where we need to be." Sasuke opened the scroll, and started to read… and paled.

"Do you want to kill him?" asked the raven haired boy. "No don't answer that, just make sure I never anger you." Sakura wanted to ask, what were they talking about, but Kurama looked at her, in a way, that said her, she better to continue her training.

"Don't worry, these are last result's before me and Kurama go all out on him, if it is needed."

"Well you certainly don't play around… but I shouldn't be surprised after everything you did up to this point." finished Sasuke, before started to place all the seals around the training ground, he got. He used his sharingan to make sure everything is perfectly placed.

Not long after they all finished Kakashi showed up.

"Sorry. I saw a black cat and I needed to come the long way." said Kakashi, but one of his students actually cared. "Well are you all ready?" asked Kakashi.

"What will we do sesnei?" asked Sakura, interested if what Naruto said was true, or not.

"This will be your true genin test. What you had a week ago was only a test, if you have the knowledge you need as a genin, but this test will require more than that. It will show if you have the skill's for it."

"And what do we need to do?" asked Naruto in fake excitement. He was already ready for everything thrown at his way.

"You will need to get one of these." Kakashi pulled out two bell. If you get one, you are genin, if you not, you will be tied to one of those training post's." he pointed at three of them. "And those who are tied to that will go back to the academy." the jounin finished his explanation.

"Those? What is the failing rate for this exam?" Asked Sasuke, who already started to understand why Naruto said teamwork will be needed. No genin can beat a jounin.

"66%. But there is a chance that all of you will be send back to the academy, and that only one of you become my student." he waited for it to sink in. "You have time until noon." added Kakashi, before Sakura, and Sasuke went to hide, but Naruto and Kurama stayed where they where.

"So if I get one of those only I make it, or me and Kurama got in as one person?" asked Naruto, knowing there would be no right answer to this question so he can play the part of the angry child card against Kakashi.

"He will get in with you, or lose with you. In the ninja world, he is your tool, nothing more." answered the man on a cold, harsh and unforgiving tone of voice.

"A tool?" asked Naruto with acted and real anger at the same time. "A mere tool?" asked again, before let out a little Kyuubi chacra with his killing intent, what surprised Kakashi.

Before anyone could react Naruto appeared before Kakashi, and delivered a powerful chacra enchanted punch to the man's gut, sending him flying backwards, then he deactivated his wrist band, before the jounin readied himself for him. What surprised the man, was the fact that Kurama breath out a fireball, and Naruto used the great breakthrough jutsu, to increase the flames and the radius of the attack.

Naruto saw Kakashi using substitution, before the combined attack could hit him, so the next thing what he did was sitting on top of Kurama, like some of the Izunuka's do with their similar sized partners, before giving him chacra, for a jutsu, Kurama learned not long ago.

"It's time to see what this jutsu is capable of. We never used it together before, but even the original itself had a big radius, so I suppose you should show yourself before we blast the entire training ground to heaven." said Naruto on a maniac like voice, and Kakashi did jumped out into the open area. "FOX CANNON!" shouted Naruto, before Kurama fired a ball very similar to the one the Kyuubi used all those years ago. The only problem was, that the ball hit a little to the left, so Kakashi took his chance to evade the explosion, what was felt in half of the village. When the smoke cleared it was visible that Kakashi did not got away from the whole explosion. It propelled him forward, and into a tree trunk, before the fire caused by the explosion got his clothes. He needed to drop his vest what was behind him, and on fire.

Kakashi really wanted to say something, but was cut short, when his instincts kicked in, and he jumped away just in time, from an electrical current send by Sasuke, but before he could do anything about him, he got his, by a water jutsu, from Naruto.

' _What are they planing? Are they working together or they are just good at taking advantage from the situation? Sasuke already left his hiding spot to an other one, I do not see at the moment. They aren't as bad as I thought they will be, and what was that attack from Kurama? Can he be the Kyuubi?'_ but Kakashis line of thoughts where stopped by Naruto, and Kurama double teaming him. Normally it wouldn't be a problem for him, but the two evaded attacks like experienced ANBU and Kurama maybe even better than him. It is a lot more than what he read in the files he got from them, and Sasuke was better too, even if he did not saw too much from him.

The little fight took for a few more minute, and Kakashi started to get a feel of the duo's style, but before he could use that, the two disengaged, what let him to slightly lower his defense, just the second Sasuke and Sakura send kunais at him. He was of course able to dodge all, but the wires around the ring made him unable to go after them, because he did not see them, before, he run into them, and after he cut through, everyone vanished.

"They aren't any normal team, that is for sure." said Kakashi for himself, before he went to look for the genins. If they can keep this up, he may even let them pass his test.

 **With the team**

"That wasn't the jutsu you were supposed to use." said Sasuke and Sakura at the same time. It should have been a fire and wind collaboration jutsu, but he did a unique one.

"Sorry I got more emotional, than I thought I will." said Naruto. "His answer was more than just acting, and that unnerved me." added with a serious expression.

"What will we do now?" asked Sakura. She did not know every plan, and she know that the two boy made more than enough for them.

"Now you two need to show yous skills to him. I and Kurama did showed some, and we will be near to help out, if you are on a tight spot, but try to show him where you stand. This test is about our current level, so he knows how to help us improve. After that, we will regroup, and attack him on a spot, where Sasuke placed a system of paralyzing seals, on the Easter part of the training ground." said Naruto while showed Sakura a map, in one of his scrolls. "Now scatter." said Naruto, and saw the two leave, and created a few shadow clone to follow them, and he himself prepared for the diversion he needed to make.

Sasuke was the first, to meat with Kakashi, and automatically activated his sharingan.

"Oh a fully developed sharingan? From the start? You know it should have been a great surprise if you pulled it of in the middle of the fight." said Kakashi on a dismissing tone.

"Maybe, but you are a jounin, and I have from minimal to no chance alone, so I try to even the odds as much as possible." answered Sasuke before he stood in his clan stance, and rushed at Kakashi, but the last second fired a Fireball jutsu at Kakashi's face without hand seals, what the jounin barely dodged.

After that attack the two started a tajjutsu battle, but after a minute Sasuke was pushed back to much, so he used a substitution to get to a secured place, below an explosive tag. Kakashi soon found him, and went to attack him, but Sasuke jumped to an other tree just in time, before the tag went off. Kakashi started to really hate explosions. After that Sasuke tried to get the jump on Kakashi with an other lightning stream, from his jutsu, but Kakashi was aware of him, and dodged the attack, all together, before he fired a fireball at Sasuke, who jumped to the side, but after that he felt that someone grabbed his ankle and pulled him down.

"You weren't too bad." said Kakashi, before he felt a kunai at his throat, ready to kill him, and a hand nearing to the bells, but he just grabbed the first hand, and send the person overhead, who was Sasuke, and collided with the one underground and both vanished in a puff of smoke. "Shadow clones? I start to understand how does he know so much jutsu after starting to learn them just a week ago." said the man to himself, but he was unable to locate Sasuke, so went to search for Sakura. Something told him, he will see the boy soon enough.

Sakura was in a middle of a place surrounded with previously placed traps. She doesn't have too much use on the battle field, but she is able to find the safest, or the most important points quiet fast. She know that not even the Hokage could get to where she was unnoticed, if he did not know where the seals were, so she just waited. It soon paid of, when she heard someone yelling about stupid paint trap. She know the position of that trap, so she readied herself, and made sure she has everything she need to activate more, if Kakashi got closer, what he did. The first was an explosive seal, what the jounin evaded fast. He learned to evade them faster, and go further because the range is wider, than normally, but he stepped to a smoke trap, that had a weak but fast acting poison that slowed down the person hit by it.

He evaded the next few. They where firing paint, shurikens, or other poison's. The next surprised him. It was a trap barrier, that took him a few hit to brake. It started to annoy Kakashi. He know these weren't Sakura's traps, but she used them effectively, he should send a shadow clone after her for now to make sure he has a clear path, but if there are traps designed to counter that, he is screwed, so even if this was the more direct way, it may be the safer one too.

After ten more minute he arrived at Sakuras hiding place, and casted a genjutsu on her, but she broke it, and jumped back, before Kakashi could hit her. She got behind some traps, but started to flee, to the Eastern part of the training ground, and when Naruto saw that, he fired vacuum spears at Kakashi, to get his attention. The jounin jumped after Naruto and Kurama, the two being the more dangerous out of his team.

Naruto and Kurama used every trick in the book to keep their sensei on their trail while having the needed distance between them. Kakashi know he was running into a trap, but he can get away from everything, these child's may throw at him. There is only two person, who can get the drop on him, and maybe a few S class shinobi.

After a few minute the trio arrived at a clearing. Kakashi stood at the center, to see everything, and Naruto and Kurama was at the edge, than Sakura and Sasuke arrived behind him, on his two side, but the clearing was big enough to give him time to react to any attack. He wanted to pull up his headband, but his hand did not move. He tried to move forward, but nothing happened, and his eyes widened. What happened to him?

"I see you already see the problem. You are inside a paralyzing seal trap. One of my own design. It has an internal chacra source, one rivaling the Hokages, and there can be as many outside source as the one placing it want's to be. What do you thing, how many outside source there is?" asked Naruto after telling him that.

"There is four outside source." answered Kakashi. "But that should make you unable to move, what makes you an easy target." added the jounin.

"Well you are right and wrong. The persons who stand inside can do any jutsu they can do without hand seals, and I have an other trick too." said Naruto, and then an army of clones arrived. "They all have more chacra than you have. Luckily I have FAR more chacra than you, so there was no problem in creating them, and they already disposed a few elemental clone in the area… but some of them weren't yours." said Naruto what surprised Kakashi.

"I did not made any clone, while I was here." said the now somewhat scared jounin. There is something fishy going on here.

Before anyone could do anything someone attacked the Naruto clones. The person wore a plain ANBU mask. No animal face. Kakashi wanted to free himself, but know he can not brake the jutsu holding him, but tried to struggle, so he knows, when he is freed.

"Naruto! They aren't Kakashi!" shouted Sasuke, and Naruto released Kakashi, and placed his hand on Kurama.

"We need to beat them all, and we have no time." said Naruto, before focused his chacra. "Transformation no jutsu!" shouted Naruto before Naruto and Kurama turned into their twin forms. The ANBU that appeared went against the two boy automatically, while Kakashi did not know what to do. These ANBU weren't ANBU, but Naruto just become the only person every ANBU wold be glad to capture after everything he did before.

While Kakashi was thinking the duo and their clones started to clear up all of the attackers. They weren't bad, but were below ANBU level, even if just slightly. It took all the Clones to clear up half of them, and the remaining thirty gave the two a hard time dodging.

"Sensei, don't just stand there! Naruto needs help!" shouted Sasuke. "You are the only oter who can deal with this high level opponent's."

"But he is..." started Kakashi.

"The man who saved me, and forced the ANBU to do their work like they where meant to do, not like they did. The man, who trained me, and now is YOUR STUDENT, who you are supposed to protect." after this Kakashi could not argue with that logic, so he went in, jut in time to deflect a strike what almost hit Kurama on the head, after he dodged an other.

"Thanks. This body is not as agile as my own." after that Kurama spinning kicked one of the fake ANBU, then grabbed and trow an other.

"You two should stop holding back. We are in a training ground, so you can go all out until 14. That is the time when the barrier around it will deactivate." said Kakashi. The two did not understood, what barrier was he talking about, but they did as he said so, and the two boy got into their feral form. Now their whole body was covered in fur, and their face resembled more of a foxes than a humans. "Well it's not the same I remember..." said Kakashi.

"We trained and got better with it. The fox sage mode, and the Kyuubi's chacra before the cloak looks like this." said Kurama, before the Fox Twins vanished, then reappeared behind the last fake ANBU who was knocked out. He was one of the lucky ones, because they directed a hit at every one of them, and most flew to trees or rocks, and the impact killed them.

The two boy turned back to normal then and looked around with sorrow in their eyes. Kakashi saw they did not wanted to do something so drastic, but a part of him was glad most of them died, because this way there was less chance that their secret got out after interrogation.

"When did you wanted to tell me, that you two are the twin foxes?" asked Kakashi interested in the answer.

"The second we where sure that you can be trusted, or the second when they are forced to reveal… this time it is the second." said Sasuke, who know the answer and saw that the two can not answer anything at the moment.

"When did they told you?" asked Kakashi with interest.

"Just before the genin test. They where sure I figured out. It was so obvious, but I never did."

"Well I can say the same." said Kakashi, while he started to think, what to say to the Hokage, and to the ANBU… he already started to feel the headache.

 **Well thank you for reading this and waiting for so long for this chapter. I could just hope this will be an okay chapter even if I did not had the time to write the fight's like I wanted to do. And I hope the length is not a problem.**

 **The next chapter is supposed to be shorter than this dealing with the aftermath of Naruto showing his infamous side to Kakashi, and the false ANBU (guess who they are, and why they where there.) but if it is too short I may write an extra mission into it. I will try to write better and fast at the same time, but I still need a beta reader, to help me out. If you can pls point me to the right direction to get one.**

*I work with half year graduation classes, witch make sense, because there is a chunin test every half a year, and team Gai (team 9) only had one chance to participate before our heroes, not two. I could have go and say that that chunin exam was in Iwa, or Kumo, so just the most experienced teams had the chance to go there, but considering that there was no other know Hyuuga ho tried to become shinobi the same year Hinata did, this killed two birds with one stone.

** Yes this is where Neji saw them, and reverse engineered them.

*** Yes four. Kurama is a ninja fox, witch mean he is a ninja too.

At first I thought I will have only one or two side note that is why I don't used numbers… next time I will use numbers, either way.


End file.
